My Pregnant Kaoru
by iron chefs lady
Summary: They met at a masquerade ball and both their lives have never been the same!a KxK pairing... Updated! Chapter 22 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 1**

God it was hot. Kenshin ran a hand through his thick red hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail on his head. He also pulled down his sunglasses over his eyes to prevent from squinting over the high Arizona sun that will hurt his eyes.

Kenshin took a long pull off the water bottle he purchased and stepped out of the convenience store and into the heat of the afternoon. He took off his shirt and absently smiled at the two women who smiled their appreciation over his body. He glanced at the newspaper stand and stopped.

Kamiya Kasshin Princess Visits Orphanage.

Kenshin stared at the headline of the newspaper. He pulled out change and purchased the newspaper. Now, the Kasshin Kingdom was a little sovereign kingdom near Britain and their royals, unlike the British Royal Family, get little press as possible. There was a brief article and a tiny snapshot of a small slender woman getting out of a limo outside the orphanage.

Holding the paper closer to his eyes and staring intently at the grainy picture, Kenshin couldn't distinguish her hair color from the black and white picture. But still, photographs are dicey and he couldn't be sure. But still, it could be her.

The features that consumed his dreams even after five months floated through his mind as he stared at the picture. Even after he went back to Arizona, he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

Kaoru! Was that her name?

Kasshin Kingdom. Five months ago, he attended a charity ball on the tiny kingdom. That had been the first time he'd been near his home in ten years. The ball was a masquerade so he could attend without alerting his father, King Hiko of the Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom. It had been the first time he'd willingly been near his father's kingdom since he informed the king that he would not be succeeding him and becoming the next king.

Kenshin wondered what his straight-laced father would think if he found out that he did indeed seduce one of the Kasshin princess in a garden house five months ago. Not a very responsible act, even if the lady had been as hot and ready as he was.

He'd thought about her a great deal since then. She'd been gentle and sweet, with a hint of innocence that turned out to be more that just a hint. Well at least he told her upfront that he planned to leave the next morning. She couldn't accuse him of not being honest about his intentions. He hadn't told her of his identity. She didn't tell him hers as well. They kept up with the ball's unspoken rule of anonymity. He never expected to see her again but he never expected her memory to be so deeply ingrained that he caught himself thinking about her far too much day in and day out.

Kenshin felt his muscles tense at the thought that she could be here to trap him into marriage. Years of avoiding his father's schemes had made him very suspicious. He could feel his father's hand at the sudden appearance of the princess in Arizona. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Maybe it was just a coincidence. It could be a different princess if indeed his mysterious lover had been one of the Kasshin princesses.

He never intended to marry someone with royal blood. Ever. He planned on marrying a common American girl and settle down in anonymous wedded bliss. There was no way he was marrying a princess!

No way in hell!

He picked up the paper again and read on. She was staying at one of the five star hotels in Arizona. Now that was convenient. It was on his way home. It would give him a chance to visit the princess and extend his welcome.

It was a lovely hotel, Kaoru thought, admiring the immense ballroom and the intricate plasterwork on the ceiling. She was used to lovely things around her. But she wasn't used to freedom.

She supposed that the people walking around her probably took their freedom forgotten. But that was not true in her case. This is the first time she's been out of her country without bodyguards following her around all the time. She was used to schedules, bodyguards, security systems and surveillance cameras. Now she was walking toward the hotel's restaurant, alone. It was incredibly exciting. Daring. And a bit scary.

The maitre d' recognized her as she went in the door of the restaurant. She was led to an alcove that would give her privacy while she was eating. She looked at the menu and ordered the food that most appealed to her. While the waiter rushed off to have her meal prepared, she felt a slight but definite nudge in her stomach. She touched it and thought, _Hello little one. Perhaps we'll meet your daddy today._

Kaoru rested her chin in one hand. She hoped she'd be able to find the mysterious man with whom she shared a night of such wonderful loving five months ago. He said he was American though he sounded like a native of one of their neighboring countries. Though he left and returned to the States, he left his card behind, a clue to let her know where she could find him.

Himura Construction, Phoenix Arizona, USA. Apparently, the father of her baby worked for the company. Kaoru hoped that he would be back. Sure that he felt the strong bond between the both of them that night.

But she couldn't wait any longer. He didn't know that she was on a tight schedule. Soon she was going to have to tell her parents about the baby. She couldn't hide her pregnancy for much longer now. It was beginning to be difficult to hide her pregnancy with loose fitting clothes.

It was nice that one of the orphanages that their kingdom gave donations to was located here in Phoenix. It gave her the chance to secretly search for her Prince Charming from the masquerade ball.

He had been so handsome and so wonderful. From the moment their eyes met across the crowded ballroom at the masquerade, she had known that he was destined to be someone really special. They'd danced and drunk champagne and within hours, she'd fallen head over heels in love with him. She didn't even know what his name was! And she was sure that her lover felt the same way.

The memory of the evening still made her smile. She'd talked Misao into telling the guards that she was already in her room, sleeping. Then Kaoru led him to the pavilion at the end of the formal gardens. The pavilion held several chaises for relaxing during long afternoons. They'd made love on one of the lounges and it would forever be ingrained in her memory. He'd kissed her until she was breathless. Then he'd gently laid her down the chaise and –

"I demand to see the princess. Take me to her table immediately." A rough masculine voice pulled her out of her daydreaming.

"Sir, the princess is dining alone and does not want to be bothered." The maitre d' countered. Kaoru's heart sped up as she recognized her lover's voice. She hadn't expected to see him so soon! She stood and fixed her most welcoming smile on her face.

"Never mind, I see her right there." The man bypassed the maitre d' and headed straight for her table. As her lover walked closer to the table, memories of their hours together ran through Kaoru's mind and the air between them sizzled like a silky finger sliding over sensitive skin.

His eyes were like hot, bright amber. Odd, she remembered him to have beautiful violet eyes. Right now, his amber eyes were flashing with a combination of wariness and something she was sure looked like anger.

Kaoru was sure that he would be happy to see her. And he would be thrilled about the baby like she was. Instinct made her sit down and she quickly took her napkin and draped it over her lap and pulled the folds of her tunic loose so that the swell of her stomach would be barely perceptible. Instinct made her realize that now was not the time to tell him of his impending fatherhood. That could come later. After they've gotten to know each other.

His hair was blood red, gleaming in the lighting of the dining room. The night of the masquerade, his hair had been tied low on his back with a slim black thong, now it was tied high in a ponytail on his head. Probably because it was hot outside. But when the night was through, it was disheveled as she ran her fingers through it. That night, his lips curved sensually but now his lips were drawn in a grim line.

"How did you find me?" Kenshin asked.

She didn't expect him to ask such a question with anger lacing his voice. "Your card." Kaoru said. "The one you left me." She added.

"I didn't leave you any card." Kenshin answered. "Oh, don't you remember? It was the one you left on the side table when –-" Kaoru trailed off as understanding dawned on her.

_He hadn't meant to leave his card behind that night. He hadn't intended that she know who he was. _She was crushed. Kaoru lifted her chin and adapted an expression the Royal Family reserved for the paparazzi. "Apparently, I was wrong to assume that you left your card for me so that when I was in the States, you intended me to look for you." Kaoru said. "I apologize greatly." She added.

**A/N: There the first chapter is done! I got the idea for this story from the Royally Wed series. I thought the concept of Kaoru being pregnant was really terrific as a RK romance… it's AU so some of your conceptions of the characters will be seriously dispelled.**


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 2**

"I told my father that I wouldn't marry any of you." Kenshin said angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You aren't making any sense. What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm talking about marriage. An arranged marriage to any of the princesses." Kenshin scowled. "To you." He added.

Kaoru felt like her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. "I didn't come here to marry you." Her voice came out slow and measured. She can't seem to get past the big lump in her throat.

Kenshin's expression tightened and became frighteningly angry. Slowly, he stood up, leaned forward on the table and placed his hands over the flat surface. "I am not amused by your little deception. If you came here to take me back like a trophy, you can just forget it. I'm not going back, Princess." He said.

"I didn't come here to take you anywhere. My business here is regarding another matter entirely. But I did wish to talk to you if ever I found you." Kaoru said. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

Kenshin made a slight curtsy and said, "My name is Kenshin Himura. Crown Prince of the Hiten Mitsurugi Kingdom. At your service, Princess." "As if you didn't know, Highness. Expect me for dinner in your suite at seven tomorrow evening. Be ready to answer my questions by then." And with that, Kenshin walked out of the restaurant.

At 5 minutes before seven in the evening the next day, Kaoru was pacing her room dreading the meeting with her not so mysterious lover. She spent the better part of the day yesterday thinking about the mistake she made. The Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi! She still couldn't believe it.

When she and her sisters, Megumi and Misao were children, they made fun of the royal family of Hiten Mitsurugi. King Hiko always seemed to be so stern and uptight. He seemed to always be strutting around any gathering, boasting about the accomplishments of his eldest son's studies in England and America.

When Kaoru and her sisters were old enough to be presented at court, they attended many balls and soirees that included the prince and princesses of the neighboring countries. They never saw the invisible Hiten Mitsurugi heir. They began to question and speculate the existence of the the heir. Although he was considerably older that she and her sisters, they never saw him. He was either in England in Eton and Oxford or in America in Harvard studying. During the 21st birthday of the Prince's younger brother, he wasn't even in attendance. That only made their girlish suspicions about the existence of the heir even remotely possible.

But he was real alright. Kaoru touched the slight bulge of her belly, under the loose fit of the dress she decided to wear for the evening. She now had proof that he existed.

Her worries receded when a wave of memories poured through her mind. She remembered the first time she saw him. He was wearing a dark tux, his blood red hair tied low on his back. In theme with the ball, he was wearing a face mask encrusted with blood red rubies that matched his hair. His eyes were a startling violet behind the mask he wore. He was only several inches taller than her but he captured her attention immediately. She was standing across the ballroom wearing a costume of a medieval princess. She was also wearing a face mask embellished with sapphires the exact color of her eyes.

Their eyes met across the room and within minutes, he was walking toward her.

"May I have this dance, my fair lady?" He asked.

As she allowed him to take her hand, his violet eyes gleamed warmly under the mask that he wore. He drew her in a very proper and correct position as the waltz started to begin. They danced silently. He didn't even ask for her name. They operated under the pretense of two strangers, but as the evening wore on, he gently urged her closer to his frame, holding her tightly against his body. She could feel the strength of his thighs pressing over the light gown she wore.

They danced like that, holding each other tighter for hours until every inch of her body quivered with desire. Her fingers skimmed his hard chest and upper arms and slowly slid in his hair where the ponytail ended. His body shuddered with desire.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. A wave of need washed over her. Then she thought that she'd never felt like this in her life. No man had ever let her feel this way. Her other suitors never made her feel even a fraction of the desire this mysterious man made her feel.

"Just let me visit the little girls room. I'll meet you on the balcony." Kaoru said.

"All right. But don't be long." He whispered as he caressed her face and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She placed a small kiss over the thumb and she felt him shudder. With that she slipped from his arms and ran to her youngest sister, Misao.

"Cover for me Misao. I met a someone." She said. "Who?" Misao asked, her green eyes alive with anticipation. "Not now, I'll tell you tomorrow." Kaoru said. "Just cover for me." And then she was gone.

Slipping out of a side door from the ballroom, she hurried toward the balcony. She spotted him standing a few feet from her. "Hello there." She whispered. Her man turned around, walked over to where she was standing and picked her up. "Hello to you too. I thought you weren't coming." He said.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I had to ask my sis…" Kaoru trailed off, not wanting to give out her identity yet. "I had to talk to some people." She finished lamely.

"It's okay." He said as he dragged her over to the more secluded part of the garden. "I've wanted to do this all evening." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

It was perfect. His mouth was warm and tender as he gathered her closer. Suddenly, desire washed through her system and her heart sped up. She pressed herself closer to his frame and instantly his arms tightened their hold and his mouth grew firmer and more demanding against her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth in a basic and primitive rhythm that left her straining against him as he kissed her more soundly.

His mouth moved low down her throat, pressing kisses over heated flesh until his face was pressed in the hollow of her breasts. Her head fell back as his hand brushed her breasts and her nipple strained against the fabric of her gown. She moaned, her hand coming up and tangling in his hair, pulling his hair loose.

"Where can we go?" he asked, breathing heavily, his voice husky and gasping for air. His voice was so deep and full of desire and she recognized the tinge of possession in the sound. Her body drawing into a painful knot of need. "The garden house." She whispered, breathless. "Down this path –-" She never got to finish her sentence because he was carrying her in his arms sprinting toward the garden house at the end of the formal gardens.

As they were going to the garden house, she should feel rushed and strange but all she felt was.. right. As if her heart had known that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with this one incredible and mysterious man. It was as if she finally felt like she belonged.

At the stroke of seven, Kenshin knocked at the door of the Royal Princess of Kamiya Kasshin's suite. The doors opened immediately, as if Princess Kaoru herself was waiting for her on the other side.

Kaoru. She had been nameless for five months. Now her name will take some getting used to.

"Good evening. Please come in." Kaoru graciously invited. "Could I offer you a drink?" she moved to fix him a drink. "Nice place." Kenshin commented.

"Yes, it's very comfortable. The staff has been nothing but nice since I got here." Kaoru answered as she handed him his drink.

"Thanks. How did you know that I liked whiskey?" He asked. "If you prefer another drink, I'll be happy to fix you another one. Well, that was what you were drinking…the last time."

"This is fine." He abruptly picked up the drink and took a gulp. He studied her face. When he'd first seen her yesterday, there was warmth and intimacy in her gaze until he'd scared it away. But now her sapphire orbs show only wariness.

He recognized that face. He felt like a fool for not trusting his instincts before. Her face was that of her mother's when the queen was younger. They had the same heart shaped face and the same long raven black hair. The only difference was the slight dimple in her left cheek, courtesy of her father, the king.

_The king._ He felt anger rising inside him, but he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't afford to alienate her now. He needed answers to his questions tonight.

She moved to the table and opened the covered dishes. "I took the liberty of ordering for us tonight, I hope you don't mind." She said.

"No, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse tonight. I haven't eaten anything because after work, I just stopped by my house to shower and change then I went her directly." He said. "You're very American, aren't you?" Kaoru asked. "Of course, this is my home now." He answered.

"So this country appeals more to you than your home country?" she asked softly. "Any country that doesn't have my father in it was appealing. Plus, I prefer the heat and sun than the cold and rain that you know is common in our respective countries." Kenshin said.

A small smile curved her lips seductively and all Kenshin's good mood, what was so little of it vanished. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. The desire he felt for her made him angry.

"Why did you seduce me?" he asked bluntly. Her blue eyes widened. Her face went white then turned an angry shade of red through every centimeter of her fair complexion. "I didn't seduce you!" "Okay, I'll give you that. It was a two-way seduction, as I recall." He said.

"Why would I want to seduce you?" she said in a neutral voice, betraying none of the explosive feelings she's having.

"Does the word _betrothal _ring any bells?"

Her face showed her confusion and said softly, "But I'm not betrothed to anyone."

"Stop trying to look all innocent. Okay, it didn't have to be you. It could be anyone of your sisters. What I don't get was how your father decided to send you instead of your eldest sister." Kenshin wondered. "Well it doesn't matter. You figured that since you can never be queen since you are the middle child, you decided that being a queen of a future king would be next best thing. If that is the case, then you are seriously mistaken. I have no intention of ascending to the throne and becoming king so you can just forget about your silly dream." Kenshin said angrily.

"You think I'd marry for title?" she asked incredulously. "My father would never arrange marriages for each of his daughters. We'll marry whomever we want. As for your assumption, _Your Highness_, you couldn't be more wrong." I have no intention of marrying for any kind of title. Least of all yours." Kaoru said, equally angry as the man before her.

She leaped off her feet and strolled angrily across the room and flung the doors open. "My father, or I didn't plan for us to meet or marry. If you think I'm trying to trap you into marrying me, you are sadly mistaken. You may leave, sir and don't come back. I have no plans of seeing you ever again." She grandly outstretched her arms in a motion to get him to leave.

He stood up, about to take her up on her invitation, took three steps forward and stopped short. Shock ripped through him as the Kaoru's figure was outlined through the thin, light summer dress she was wearing. The light of the room clearly showed the bulge of her pregnancy beneath the flowing style he normally assumed was merely fashionable. Her dress was pulled tight over her belly, making it impossible to hide her condition.

_She was pregnant._

**A/N: There, chapter 2 is done. Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story. Hope you liked this one. **

**That Kenshin is one rude dude huh? Don't worry, our favorite guy has some redeeming qualities so keep on reading the story. Thanks again. **

**To apologize for updating so late, I'm uploading 2 chapters.. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK… just borrowing them for a while…**

**Chapter 3**

Temporarily struck dumb, Kenshin walked across the room toward her.

Kaoru must have recognized the deep rage tearing through him because she quickly closed the door and backed up against the wall.

He didn't hesitate until he was standing right in front of her, her protruding belly only inches from his body as her wide, fear-filled eyes gazed at him defensively. "You..little..bitch!" he ground out. "So this was the surprise reunion is about. You're pregnant and I'm supposed to believe that it's mine."

She gasped. Then her hands came up and pushed hard against his stomach. Her face looked shattered. It looked like she was going to cry, but she spoke, her voice trembling with rage. "It is your child. My sister Misao thought it was only fair that I inform you."

"You expect me to believe this crap? Do I really look like a big sucker to you?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his own anger made his voice rough. "It could be any man's baby."

Kaoru's eyes darkened, dulled and then she swayed. Alarmed, he reached out to catch her but she backed away from him, recovering quickly. She slapped his hands away. "As you so kindly reminded me that night, I was a virgin." Her body was shaking from head to toe. He felt a momentary concern for her condition, but before he could think of anything to say that might calm her down, she whipped around and ran across the suite to the door farthest away from him, entering it and slamming the door hard.

He ran toward the door and tried to turn the knob but the princess already locked it inside. "Kaoru!" he shouted. "Come out here!"

There was no answer but through the door he heard the sound of running water. And then another sound. Weeping. He resisted the urge to batter the door down. Frustration and fury mounted as the feeling of being trapped rose inside him. Any sympathy that her crying aroused in him died as memories from his childhood swamped him. He'd sworn he'd never have a child, would never do to a child what had been done to him. _Never._

He gave the door a hard kick and shouted, "Nobody makes my life plans for me! Not my father, and especially not you!"

(A/N: Bad Kenshin!)

Kenshin's mood was marginally better at nine the next morning. He had tossed and turned half the night. He was drinking industrial strength coffee to try and revive brain cells that were comatose from lack of sleep.

Despite that, there were a few brain cells alive and well. With actually no effort, he could recall the look on Kaoru's face when he told her that the baby she was carrying could belong to anyone.

She'd been shattered. He felt like pond scum. He may not have any intention of marrying the girl but he wasn't a total jerk. He knew that she'd never had a lover. After him… well, if she was a bedhopper, she wouldn't have been a virgin when he had met her. He wasn't sure how old she was, but he knew she had to be in her mid-twenties. Definitely not promiscuous.

(A/N: Kaoru's 23 and Kenshin's 28.. I made Kaoru older…)

And her baby was his.

_My sister Misao thought it was only fair that you know._

What did that statement mean? That she wouldn't have told him otherwise?

Biologically, he was becoming a father but he had no intention of getting involved in this child's life. Will Kaoru consider putting the child up for adoption? In his opinion, that would be the best thing to do in the situation but he doubted that his raven haired lover would see it the same way. And neither would the Royal Family.

If she wanted to raise the kid, well there's nothing he could do. He certainly wouldn't have any trouble supporting the baby. He had built a respectable business in this country so he wouldn't be having any money problems.

Thinking about the issue wouldn't allow him to concentrate on his work for the day. He wouldn't be able to do anything unless he'd straightened this out with Kaoru.

He dumped his coffee in the sink, picked up his car keys and headed for the garage.

Thirty minutes later, he was standing in the suite he was in last night, holding on to his temper while Kaoru's assistant explained that the princess was out sight seeing and wouldn't be back by dinner time. "I'm sorry, Mr. Himura but the princess insisted to go out and check out the sights. I didn't think it was wise for her to rent a car for herself, but there was simply no stopping her."

"How many people did she bring along?"

"The princess didn't bring anyone along for the trip. She was alone."

_No driver or bodyguard?_ "What about her bodyguard?"

"She didn't bring one, sir."

He muttered curses as he struggled to keep himself calm. Her assistant told him she was coming back by dinner time. There was no way that he was waiting that long to be sure she was all right. With the assistant vouching for him, it was easy to get Kaoru's intended destination and to get a description of the vehicle she was driving.

Five minutes later, he was climbing back into his truck and heading for the highway. The concierge told him that she was headed to Catalina, a little picturesque town north of the hotel. He was also informed that she had a hour's start on him – how the hell was he going to find his princess? And she was pregnant with his baby, damn it!

Wait a minute. His princess? His baby? Where did that come from?

Nowhere, he told himself. _Nowhere._ She doesn't belong to you. You need this princess in you life like you need heat rash.

**A/N: Whew! Two chapters in one update! Hope you guys liked the chapter.. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

**Chapter 4**

It was scorching hot.

She's never experienced this kind of heat before. She's had vacations in places where they have warm climates, but it wasn't anything like this kind of dry, draining heat that tended to sap your strength.

Kaoru bent over the motor of the rental car again. This was awful. She had no idea what she might be looking for among the black and greasy metal parts. All she knew was that she had to stop when she saw the white billowing smoke leaking from beneath the automobile about 30 minutes ago. After she pulled over and inspected the car, it wouldn't start again. It was easy to call herself a dunce. An hour ago, a trip down an American highway to go to the picturesque town had been a grand adventure. Now it sounded like the height of stupidity.

No driver, no bodyguard, no car phone. Her parents would be terribly distressed if they found out. But didn't seem so foolish when she had the idea. She was so tired of being followed, escorted, and fussed over everywhere she went. This had seemed the perfect time to see how it felt to be normal.

The thought of what Kenshin would say if her were here only dampened her mood. He would think she was a silly girl who'd been sheltered from the real world all her life. She could see the dismay in his eyes when he looked at her. She was going to pray that Kenshin never finds out about this. Then again, why should he? When he'd slammed out of her suite last night, she was sure that she will never see him again.

Far down the road, she saw something that distracted her from her thoughts. A truck! And it's coming toward her. Her stomach quivered and she wiped a drop of sweat from her temple before it could trickle down her cheek. The truck was drawing to a stop beside her car now and she squinted in the sun to clearly see the driver that stepped out. She forced her dry mouth into a welcoming smile. Until she recognized the Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi walking toward her.

Curses. This was rapidly becoming the worst day of her life. She closed her eyes and hoped the image was a mirage, but when she opened her eyes, the man was still there.

His expression could be classified as one of bone-deep rage as he strolled toward her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Well hello to you too, Mr. Himura. How coincidental that you would be traveling the same road as I." Kaoru tilted her chin up, determined not to let him see her squirm.

"You know perfectly well that this is no coincidence. I came here after you. You have no business traveling around an American desert without an escort." Kenshin would have lectured her further but he saw her close her eyes and sway toward him.

"Kaoru!" She felt his hands catch her elbows.

"You may address me as 'Your Royal Highness' –" She stopped speaking as Kenshin scooped her up in his arms and swung her around toward his truck. She clutched his shoulders as dizziness stole over her. "Put me down!" she demanded.

By the time her protests were done, he was already putting her down inside his truck where he left the air conditioner running. She immediately felt the cool interior through the lightweight dress she was wearing. She resisted the urge to whimper in delight as her skin started to cool down and she began to feel sleepy. She lay her head against the back of her seat and blotted her forehead with a tissue from her purse.

"What's wrong with the car?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, I was driving dwon the road fine until I saw smoke coming from beneath the hood." She answered. "Well, it could have been steam coming out but let's not worry about that now." Kenshin said. "Put your seatbelt on." He slammed the passenger door with more force than necessary, making her wince.

She watched through the windshield as he walked back to her rental car and retrieved the keys before locking its door and coming back to the big truck. Today he was wearing jeans again, jeans that caressed the muscled contours of his legs like a lover's hands. She remembered the feel of those strong limbs against hers, the heat of his skin and the rough texture of the hair liberally sprinkled over it. The feminine core of her tightened with pleasure, but she reminded herself that their encounter was simply a single one, that the Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi had made it clear that she was going to be no part of his life.

Kenshin slid easily into the driver's seat and fastened his own seatbelt before backing the truck up and turning a wide circle in the highway.

"Wait! I want to go to Catalina." She said. "Tough luck. You're coming back to Phoenix and going to the doctor, then you're going to lie down and rest." He replied.

"To the doctor? I don't need a doctor." She said. "I want you to be looked over anyway," he said. "You were mighty close to heat stroke back there." He handed her a bottle of water. "Drink. You didn't even bring a bottle of extra water with you." He said in an accusing tone.

"I'm not used to the climate here," she said with quiet dignity. "I'm aware that you think I'm a brainless fool, so you can stop rubbing my nose in it."

"Princess, I haven't even started. What in the hell were you thinking, running around here without a bodyguard?" He said. "I don't need a bodyguard," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And anyway, the hotel assistant and the concierge knew my destination."

"They wouldn't have been much help if you'd spent hours out here in the sun." He said. The only answer to that was silence, and then Kaoru turned her head to gaze out the window, closing her eyes to shut him out.

When Kaoru awoke, they were entering the outskirts of Phoenix. Hastily, she straightened in her seat, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Have a good nap?"

So much for wishes. She didn't answer him.

"Why were you going to Catalina?"

She was growing sick of his constant interrogations. "I wanted to visit the next of my many lovers to see if he could be the father of my child," she snapped.

There was a moment of silence in the truck, a silence that nearly vibrated with electricity.

"I apologize," he said with a low growl. "I know it's my child."

He did? Momentarily stunned, she turned her head to look at him. He glanced over at her and his violet eyes were dark and sober. He looked nearly as shocked as she felt.

He believed her. That one thought kept running through her mind, and she wondered what convinced him. Yesterday he'd appeared to doubt her claim. The memory of her naivete made her wince inwardly, and she took a deep breath to stave off the tears that wanted to rise again.

She'd promised herself last night that Kensin Himura was never going to make her cry again. She'd been stupid and she'd learned a lesson from her stupidity. Several, in fact.

"How do you feel?" Kenshin's voice broke into her thoughts, gruff and deep and distinctly noncommittal.

_As if you care,_ she thought.

"Fine, thank you." She made her voice as chilly as possible while still being scrupulously polite.

"You're not used to this climate. You'll have to be doubly careful of the heat, especially in your condition." He advised.

"Thank you for the advice. I'm sure it will prove invaluable."

His mouth tightened and she was pleased to see that she was annoying him. He didn't speak to her again, but picked up the phone installed in the truck and punched in a number, then rapidly issued instructions to the person on the other end of the line for an appointment with an obstetrician in Phoenix. His voice sounded sensual and he was smiling broadly at whatever the person on the other line was saying.

Jealousy ripped Kaoru. Then the words _appointment this morning, _penetrated her absorption and she was startled into looking at Kenshin again.

"No! I don't need a doctor."

He ignored her.

"I won't go." She tugged at his forearm to get his attention. A mistake. Beneath her fingers, his bare flesh was hot, and the hair that grew along his arm was silky in texture.

"Make the appointment for Kaoru Himura." He said to the person on the phone.

Her fingers clenched on his arm. Then she realized she was still holding on to him and she snatched back her hand. Again his eyebrow slid up into a bold dark arch as he threw her a questioning look. But before she could find her voice, he'd concluded the call and hung up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Making you a doctor's appointment," he said easily. "I want to make sure you and the baby are alright after spending the morning standing in the sun."

"I don't need a doctor. Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." She tried to infuse the words with a command but even to her, she sounded weak and cranky.

"My girlfriend…" he shot her a smug grin. "That was my secretary on the phone. She has twin grandsons, so she's not exactly competition."

"I'm not competing." So there. "Why didn't you use my real name?"

"Would you rather I give your real name?" he asked.

She drew in a sharp breath as his words penetrated, then slumped back in the seat. "No," she admitted in a muted tone. "My parents don't know yet."

"Mind if I ask how long you were going to wait?" He sounded more that slightly shocked.

"I wanted to tell you first," she said quietly. "When I get home, there won't be any reason to delay."

"You're going home soon?" he asked.

Did she imagine a slight sharpness in his tone? She shrugged. "As soon as my business here is concluded, which is already done so I'm staying for a day or two more to take in the sights and then I'm leaving."

**A/N: Done! Whew! I feel like this chappie's boring so I'll be updating sooner for the next chapter… **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my story… your comments are greatly appreciated…. Hope you like the story so far… Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter5

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 5 **

She wasn't happy with him, Kenshin thought as he unlocked the door of his home shortly after lunch. He eyed the rigid line of Kaoru's back and the regal tilt of her small chin. They didn't call her Princess for nothing.

When she realized that her protests for seeing the doctor was falling in deaf ears, she'd become

quietly furious. Throughout the appointment and the quick lunch they had afterward, she hadn't spoken a word to him.

Kaoru halted in the foyer of his spacious and lovely house then turned to face him. "May I use your telephone? I'll put any charges on my calling card."

"You don't have to worry about charges. I'll take care of them. The phone's through here." He said.

He showed her into his casually appointed den then left her to go to the kitchen and get each of them a cold drink. The doctor felt that Kaoru was in good condition although he advised her to drink plenty of fluids while she was in Arizona, a dictate Kenshin fully intended to see she followed.

From his place in the kitchen, he can clearly hear Kaoru's conversation. He felt it was okay to eavesdrop since she was in his home.

"Yes, this is Kaoru. Is my mother there?" "Hello Mom? It's Kaoru – yes, yes I'm fine. Yes, I was afraid you'd worry since I didn't call in time. Oh, please don't cry, Mom? Maybe you'd better put Daddy on the line."

There was a pause and Kenshin decided to clink a few ice cubes in the glass so she wouldn't think he was spying.

"Hello, Daddy? Of course I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call first thing this morning as I promised. I rented a car but it broke down on a highway while I was on a day trip. I've met someone you know. You remember the Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi don't you? Oh yes, him. Kenshin Himura. No, I doubt I'll see much of him, -- Kenshin!" She glared at him as he snatched the receiver from her hand and held it to his own ear.

"Hello, Your Majesty. This is Himura." He knew he sounded discourteous and arrogant, but talking to King Koshijiro was the last thing he planned on doing today. Or any day, for that matter.

"Hello, Kenshin." The King's voice sounded warm and friendly. "It's been far too long. The States must agree with you."

Kaoru tried to take the phone out of his hand but he held it above her head until she backed off.

He couldn't resist grinning at her as he returned the receiver to his ear. She might pretend to be a lady but he could sense fire beneath her calm surface. "Excuse me Your Majesty but I rescued your daughter this morning from her mishap. Did she tell you that she didn't have a driver or bodyguard with her today?"

"No one at all? I'm afraid my Kaoru doesn't fully understand how careful she should be. She'd become quite adept at sneaking about, and its made her a bit overconfident." The King sounded alarmed.

"I agree, Your Majesty. I was a bit concerned myself." Kenshin said.

"Thank you for your assistance." The monarch's tone was friendly as Kenshin remembered from his childhood. "I believe Kaoru will be coming home in a few days. Her visitation to the States is almost over."

"Sir, I don't believe the Princess should fly right now." Kenshin hesitated. He should be leaping at the chance of getting her out of his hair but the thought of her flying back to Kamiya Kasshin, thousands of miles away bothered him more than he'd like to admit. He needed more time to think, to decide how to handle this sticky situation with her and the baby before he let her get away. "She was through a bit of an ordeal this morning. It's nothing serious but I'd be happy to offer her my hospitality until she feels herself again."

"Thank you Kenshin. That's quite nice of you to look after her for us." The King sounded relieved.

Kaoru snatched the phone from Kenshin's fingers. "Daddy, I'm 23 years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself. Yes, I know I'm the only one left. No, I promise I won't run off with a cowboy."

Damn right she wouldn't, he thought.

After a few more exchanges, she punched the button to end the call and replaced the phone in its cradle. She turned to him, "Do you have a phone book? I'm calling the cab company and returning to the hotel."

"No." Kenshin said. "You look tired. Why don't I show you a guest room and you can rest for a little while, then I'll take you back when you're refreshed. I insist." He persuaded as Kaoru opened her mouth to make a protest.

Without giving her a chance to argue further, he took her elbow and led to a room at the second floor. "Consider this yours for the time being." He said.

Kaoru looked at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you're planning something?"

"You have an overactive imagination."

"Thank you for your offer. I'll just rest for a while, and then I can get myself back to the hotel." She said.

He closed the door to the bedroom before she could change her mind, hoping she didn't notice that he hadn't agreed. Then he strolled back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

When she awoke, it was twilight. Twilight! She'd slept the entire afternoon away!

A spacious bath off the bedroom afforded her the opportunity to freshen up before she went out to find Kenshin. He was nowhere in sight. As she was walking through the house, she saw how impeccable his taste was. His home was done with taste and tact. His kitchen was sleek and modern but still warm and inviting.

Wide French doors at the end of the living room opened to a covered terrace which beyond lay a glistening pool. She heard a splash then she could see a red head and powerful arms that were slicing through the water. Kenshin.

The muscles in her stomach contracted involuntarily, and her breasts felt as if they tightened as well, drawing her flesh taut and smooth as if wanting to welcome him.

No! How dumb could a woman be? How pathetic? As stupid as it seems, she'd come here hoping, maybe even expecting him to greet her with affection. Warmth. She'd dreamed of his delight at learning she carried his child and of how he'd cuddle and coddle her through the rest of the pregnancy.

Well, she wasn't dreaming anymore. And the ache that settled around her heart was only because her child was growing to grow up without the traditional family she believed was possible.

She stepped through the doors and walked over to where Kenshin was swimming toward her.

"Welcome back," he said. A smile lighting his face and giving him the handsome, roguish look she remembered so well. "I thought maybe you'd sleep straight through until tomorrow."

She kept her voice low and expressionless. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be leaving as soon as I can get a cab out here."

"You're going to have a hard time getting out of here." He said.

"Not if I make the deal sweet enough." She spoke with the confidence born of growing up with money and seeing its predictable effect on people.

"The thing is, you don't have a room to return to anymore." He said.

"I don't – what? What do you mean?

Kenshin crossed his arms. Part of her instinctively recognized the defensive posture and her own body tensed in response.

"I checked you out of the hotel. Your bags are in the front hallway."

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing, checking me out of the hotel?" she demanded.

"I'm keeping you here for a while." He said bluntly.

"Keeping me for what purpose?"

He grabbed her arm. "Because.. you can't waltz into my life again, announce that you're carrying my child and just leave."

"You can't keep me here against my will." She tried to ignore the tanned flesh only inches in front of her. She tried to twist in an effort to get out of his grip. Leaning away from him, she attempted to step back but Kenshin wouldn't let her. Instead he pulled her closer to his body, closing the inches separating them. She closed her eyes in an attempt to hide how his embrace affected her senses. But her plan backfired. While her eyes couldn't see anything, her senses compensated for the lack of eyesight. She could smell his scent, faintly of ginger but definitely male. His naked flesh cool against her arm. His larger frame felt solid and hard.

His breath stirred the hair near her ear, and as they stood there locked in silent confrontation, she felt his breathing change, become faster as his chest rose and fell.

"Kaoru." He put one hand to her face and cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes. His face was only inches away from hers, his violet eyes swirling with amber so compelling that she couldn't look away. His thumb caressed the line of her jaw and then slipped beneath her chin, tilting it upward.

His features became a blur as his face moved closer and then his lips closed over hers. She'd kissed him before so she really shouldn't be that overwhelmed. His mouth was gentle and insistent, warm as he explored her.

When her head fell back, he cradled it against his shoulder, keeping his mouth angled over hers while he plumbed the depths of her mouth. His free hand smoothed up her body from her hip to her shoulder, then firmly back down again to press her against him. She could feel him getting aroused through the thin wet fabric between them and her body relaxed in his embrace.

Her hands were clutching his arms, prepared to push him away but warm pulses of fevered arousal swept through her. She slowly stroked her palms up over his shoulders, feathering delicate fingers up the back of his neck.

He shuddered. Then he tore his mouth from hers and pressed her face against his shoulder. He was panting and she hoped he wouldn't notice that she was too.

"So you'll stay." It wasn't a question.

**A/N: whew… done! Hope you guys like it. **

**For those who don't know, this story was based on another story. Don't own that as well. **

**Feel free to review and give me your insights as to what you think will happen to them…**


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

**Chapter 6**

The self-satisfied tone in his voice was all it took to cool off her passion. She stiffened in his arms and with one of the hands still around his neck, she plunged her fingers into his thick, red hair and tugged. Hard.

"Hey!" he released her immediately. "What was that for?"

"For assuming you can use sex to get me to do whatever you want."

"It worked once, didn't it?" His eyes were dark and furious.

"I never claimed to be white knight," Kenshin said. He thrust his own fingers through his hair and clenched his hand into a fist, frustration evident. Then he heaved a great sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get into a shouting match with you."

"Then I'll leave and you won't." She said.

He ignored her statement. "Can we start this conversation from the beginning again?"

Part of her wanted to get away from him as fast as she could. But another part, a yearning hopefulness that she seriously despised, kept raising its own little chorus in her head, reminding her of the ecstasy she'd known in his arms and the dreams she'd had during the long weeks she'd last seen him. "I suppose we might."

"You're planning on keeping the baby, correct?"

She nodded. "That's right. But I don't expect anything from you. I merely felt an obligation to inform you that you had fathered a child."

"You mean your _sister_ felt that obligation," he reminded her. "I'm sorry. The point is, I would like you to stay in Arizona for a while as a guest in my home."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"We – you and I – are going to be parents. We barely know each other. For the child's sake we need to learn more about each other and discuss how to raise the child."

"The baby is mine!" Kaoru put a protective hand over her stomach. "You wouldn't even know about the baby if you hadn't noticed for yourself and you certainly weren't thrilled when you did. I told you, I don't want anything from you." She halted. Unwilling to relive the hurt and shock she felt after their meeting in the restaurant, when she'd realized how little the moments in the garden house had meant to him.

"You're being unreasonable," he said. "You just walked into my life again two days ago and I learned you're carrying my child. It was a shock, and I'm sorry if I reacted badly. Kaoru, I'd like to get to know you better." His voice softened and he directed his violet gaze over her.

She hesitated. Staying would be a very bad idea, when all the man had to do was walk into the room, and her body began to yearn for his touch. But he was right. They did have some things to talk about. She owed this to her child. If her baby's father wanted to be involved in its life, then she was just going to have to deal with Kenshin Himura. Only for the baby's sake, she reminded herself as she felt her insides grow warm beneath the smoldering intensity of his gaze. He was only interested in her because she carried his child.

Slowly she moved her head. "All right. I'll stay for a few days. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," he said.

"No more kissing," she said.

His body relaxed when she'd agreed to stay. But now his muscles tensed, and his dark brows snapped together in clear displeasure. "Why?"

"Promise me." She ignored his question.

"We're attracted to each other. Don't you think its natural for us to want to… kiss?"

The devil. She knew exactly what he was doing. His purposeful hesitation had brought all memories rushing to the surface of her mind, distracting her from the conversation as she remembered the hot, wild ecstasy she'd known in his arms. Firmly, she said "I'm not interested in casual sex. Promise me you won't start that kissing again or I'm getting the first plane out of here."

"All right," he said. There was a grim set to his mouth. But as she watched, his lips curved sensually. "There was nothing casual about the night we were together and you know it. Pretending you don't want me and I don't want you is not going to work."

"I will have to, or else I won't stay." She replied.

* * *

It was probably best that he hadn't told her that she would be staying longer than a few days, Kenshin reflected as he pulled into his driveway. He had no intention of letting her go back to Kamiya Kasshin. His child was going to be a citizen of the United States of America.

He strode into the house and he wondered what Kaoru had done all day. They agreed that she would rest and he would work as usual. He spent his time at the office getting things in order so that he could take a few days off work.

"Hello." Kaoru stood framed in the doorway to the kitchen.

He told himself that the satisfaction that rushed through him were merely a response to his concern that she might have packed up and left while he was out. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," she said. "I'm pregnant, not ill, you know."

He smiled in return. "I know. It's just instinct, I suppose. To feel protective toward a woman carrying a child, especially to a mere man who can't even imagine what it must be like."

_Especially when that woman looks like a blue-eyed angel and she's carrying your child._

"What did you do today? I'm taking a few days off from work so we could spend time together."

"You're not working?" She sounded startled and little dismayed.

"Not for a few days. We can't get to know each other if we don't spend time together, right?" he said easily, though he hadn't missed her reaction.

She made an effort to smile and match his friendly tone. "I watched a chef on your television this afternoon," she offered in what he recognized as a bid for a safer subject. "He made the most scrumptious-looking chicken dish. My mouth was watering by the time he finished. I wrote down the recipe. I've never cooked in my life and it looked like fun."

"Where's your recipe? He asked.

"On you kitchen counter." She gestured behind her.

"Would you like me to teach you how to make it?"

"I'd like to learn how to cook," she said in a hesitant tone. Then she smiled and her eyes grew soft. "My family will be so surprised when I get home."

In that moment, he promised himself that by the time she got home, she was going to think of him and smile like that, with that faraway look of familiar intimacy that made onlookers feel they'd been left outside the magic circle. But he didn't tell her any of that. "Then I'll teach you," was all he said.

* * *

For the next few days, he worked hard to make Kaoru feel at ease. He gave her the big guest suite at the far end of the hallway from his room, and he let her have private time by the pool. He helped her learn her way around his kitchen and took her shopping for a few clothes and things to extend her stay.

She wouldn't let him hang around while she browsed the women's clothing section, which he thought was amusing. She guarded her purchases fiercely when she tried to find out what she bought.

"Just odds and ends," she said. "What kind of odds and ends?" he asked.

"Ladie's odds and ends," she said repressively.

He had to laugh. "I've seen ladies in their odds and ends before, you know. Out of them too, come to think of it –" He stopped at the look on her face. "Magazines," he said hastily. "Men's magazines."

"Right." She made a little pout. "Here I am, buying stretchy knickers and getting fatter by the day and you're talking about seeing women in the altogether. Thin women, no doubt."

So that's why she was so coy about her purchases. She was shy about buying maternity clothes. It suddenly struck him that he was being less than a gentleman when she was probably feeling insecure enough about her body. "Kaoru," he said. "There hasn't been a serious woman in my life in…. well, ever." He leaned across the table. "And you don't have to buy any knickers for my benefit. I like you just fine without them."

Her face was red with consternation. "Sh-h-h! This is hardly the place to talk about my lingerie!"

He couldn't agree more. The thought to Kaoru as she'd seen her that night they made love, clothed only in moonlight and shadow, had its usual effect on his body. Why could one special woman make every one of his senses sit up and take notice while the rest… since he'd met Kaoru, he couldn't even remember another woman's face.

Well, she might insist on no kissing, but he planned to make sure that she didn't forget what it had been like between them that night.

Because he fully intended to repeat it. Soon.

"Okay, we'll change the subject. What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Cook breakfast," she said eagerly.

"Okay, we'll cook breakfast. Shall I teach you how to make French toast?" he asked.

As she nodded, it occurred to him that she was changing, absorbing American ways and independence and enjoying herself in the process.

She was never going to fit comfortably in her sheltered royal lifestyle again. He'd have her thoroughly Americanized soon.

The thought was more satisfying than it should have been.

**A/N: done! Hope you like it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! You make me happy and inspired to update sooner.**

**I'll answer one of the review I got.. Kaoru has two sisters, the eldest is Megumi who is married to Sano, and the youngest is Misao who we know is married to Aoshi. )**

**I'm not sure if I'll be writing a lemon for this story. Please tell me if you want me to write one. **

**Til next time!**


	7. Chapter7

**Disclaimer.. I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 7**

A few days later, in another restaurant, where they'd gone at Kaoru's request for a taste of authentic Mexican cuisine, she had the nerve to laugh at him when he suggested some of the spicier fare might not be good for the baby.

"The baby wont suffer, but I might." She splashed a liberal amount of hot sauce over her dish.

"Tell me about your childhood," he said, taking the bottle and setting it beyond her reach. "Not the official biography. I know that. What were you and your sisters like as children?"

A soft smile touched her lips and he wondered if she knew what her smile did to his nervous system.

"As children… well, I suppose it depends on which of us you're discussing," she said. "Megumi is the eldest and she was a very responsible little person who took her duties much too seriously."

"So you were the wild one?" he asked, smiling.

"Not quite. Misao's the baby. We all treated her like a little princess -- literally – when she was small and we spoiled her terribly. If she wasn't such a sweet person, she'd be a terrible brat. Misao could twist anyone around her finger. She came up with the most outrageous ideas." She paused. "Or shall I say that Misao came up with the ideas that got us in the most hot water?"

"I cant imagine it was too bad. All the press I ever say portrayed you all as well-bred young ladies."

"We were, for the most part." She assured him.

"And the other part?"

Her eyes twinkled with mirth, and her lips parted in laughter. Then she said, "When I was about twelve, Misao had this great idea involving buckets of syrup and bags of feathers suspended over a doorway. We did it in the stable where we could hide in the hayloft and watch. We figured we might get one of the stable lads, maybe the trainer if we're lucky."

"And did you?"

She shook her head, miming sorrow. "Unfortunately for us, my father had gone riding that day."

"You poured syrup over the king?" He was still steeped in his royal roots enough to be truly horrified. And he could only imagine his own father's wrath over such a stunt.

"And feathers. For what it was worth, it works magnificently." She said.

"I bet." He said. "Remind me never to get on you sister Misao's bad side."

And just that quickly, the atmosphere changed. Her face sobered instantly and she picked up her taco again. "I doubt there will ever by any occasion for you to meet," she said.

Before he could restrain himself, he leaned across the tiny table until he was right in her face. "As father of your child, I'm going to be meeting all of your family eventually."

"Why should you?" he could tell he'd shaken her, but still she didn't back down. "It's not as if we were getting married. We barely know each other."

Her tone irritated him thoroughly, and her words annoyed him even more. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, we're going to get to know each other a whole lot better."

"Fine. You want us to get to know each other, now it's your turn." Kaoru gestured at him with her taco.

"My turn to what?" he asked.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"I only lived at home for five years before I got shipped off to boarding school," he said dismissively. "There's not much to tell."

"I know evasion when I hear it. This getting to know you bit was your idea to start with, so don't try to wriggle out of your half of the deal." She said.

He shrugged. "There really isn't anything exciting to tell. I was sent to boarding school, went to Eton over in the UK from there and eventually to Oxford. That was when I decided to come to the States for further study at Harvard University."

"You have a brother, I know him." Kaoru was prompting him as if he were slightly slow and he sighed, knowing her well enough that she wouldn't give up until he has satisfied her curiosity.

"Yahiko." I was nine when he was born. You probably know him better that I ever will. Each of us was raised virtually as an only child."

"I cant imagine not being close to my family. You must have missed them terribly when you went away to school."

"No." She turned her blue eyes on him. He realized that his answer sounded to immediate, too final. "My father and I are like oil and water. It was a relief to everyone when I was at school. When I came home on holidays, we only seemed to get on each other's nerves." An understatement of the greatest proportion.

She was looking at him speculatively. He could see that she wasn't done with the topic. So it was a surprise when she spoke again.

"So what shall we do this afternoon?"

"That depends on you. Are you tired? If you'd like to nap, we can go home." The sound of the phrase struck him forcefully. What would it be like if Kaoru lived with him? If they really could go home together?

_She wouldn't be napping alone._

The truth annoyed him. How many men thought a pregnant woman was the sexiest thing they'd ever seen?

The significance of the earlier thought drowned out all others. _If Kaoru lived with him…!_

Where had that come from? It's true that he intended to marry someday, which would entail sharing his home with a wife. But why was it that he could easily picture his pregnant Kaoru in the role?

He'd spent his adult life running from his aristocratic status and here he was, about to become father to a child who would have even more ties to royalty. He and Kaoru might not agree on many things but they'd always be stuck with each other now. No child of his would be raised in the rigid, duty demanding manner that he had been raised. He intended to be a warm, loving father in every way.

"I'm not tired. For the first three months all I wanted to do was sleep, but now I feel great most of the time." She said, interrupting his racing thoughts.

"When did you first suspect you were pregnant?" he asked.

"I was worried about it right away. So I took a pregnancy test as soon as it was recommended. It confirmed my fears."

"What did you do then?" His conscience jabbed even more sharply.

Unexpectedly, she smiled. "After the first day or so of panic, I realized I was happy about it. I'm looking forward to being a mother."

"Even without a husband?"

Her smile dimmed slightly. "Even without a husband, though that's going to make it difficult when I tell my parents."

"Don't you think you've waited a bit long?"

Her smile grew brittle around the edges. "It's my baby. When and how I choose to share the news with my parents isn't your concern."

_Want to bet? _A glimmer of an idea teased at the edges of his mind. If her parents didn't know yet, he might be able to use that as a leverage to get her to stay. Satisfied with his own cleverness, he let it pass. "So you aren't tired. Is there anything special you'd like to do?"

"What I'd really enjoy is a hot air balloon ride. I read somewhere that you can take a one-hour ride over the Sonoran Desert that includes a champagne brunch—"

"No way."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not going up in a hot air balloon," he said instead.

":And you would be the one making that decision?" she asked in a too-gentle tone.

"I would," he confirmed. "You're five months pregnant. They probably wouldn't take you anyway. Besides, you can't drink champagne until after the baby's born."

When she suddenly shoved her chair back from the table and stood, he was caught off-guard. "I don't take orders from you," she said through her teeth, both hands flat on the table. "What I do with my body and my baby is none of your concern." And she spun on her heel and began to stomp out of the restaurant.

Kenshin jumped to his feet. He threw more that enough money on the table and then ran after her.

"Go get her buddy!" shouted some delighted onlooker from behind him.

She hadn't reached the door when he swung her into his arms and began to stalk out of the eatery.

"Put me down immediately."

He set her down beside the car. "Get in." he ordered.

"No. I don't wish to ride with you." She folded her arms.

Kensin leaned very, very close. "Either you get in the car or you're going to get in the car or you're going to be the first pregnant woman ever to get turned over a man's knee in this parking lot."

She glared at him.

He stared back. Then she turned her back on him and slid in the car gracefully.

They were on their way home when he said. "Look, I wasn't trying to give you orders. I was concerned for your safety."

"You mean you were concerned for the baby's safety." She said quietly.

"That's not what I meant. The baby's safety is important but not as important as your safety." He said.

"Because of your promise to my father." She said.

He wanted to strangle her. "Fine, if that's the way you want to look at it. I promised your father you'd be safe with me." Another reason tried to rear its head, but he ignored it. He was not going to let her get under his skin.

They sat in silence. He took her canoeing. They padded along the river peacefully, Kaoru trailed her fingers over the side, letting gentle waves lap at her hands as she relaxed in the peaceful rhythm of the little craft.

"It's so peaceful here." She said.

She dipped her hand to the water again. Such a small, dainty hand. She wasn't too tiny though, as he remembered how perfectly she fit him. He had to look away from the languid motion of her pretty, pale hand with its long, slender fingers. Those fingers had touched him intimately, shyly at first, then more boldly when he'd shown her how much he liked it –

Damn! If he'd set out specifically to drive himself insane, he couldn't have done a much better job.

"Put sunscreen at the back of your neck," he said.

She half turned and looked over her shoulder at him, a wry smile curving her lips. "You're keen on giving orders, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's a habit. Sorry."

She nodded her acceptance of his apology. "My father's much the same, you know. The dear man doesn't realize how autocratic he sounds at times. Unfortunately for him, we know there's no bite in his bark."

"I bet you and your sisters have him wrapped around your little fingers."

She laughed. I won't deny that he finds it hard to say no to us."

A new thought struck him. "Do you know yet?" He motioned in the general direction of her abdomen. "If it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. And I don't plan on asking, either." She lifted a hand and tucked a trailing wisp of auburn curl behind her ears. "Personally, I'm hoping for a girl so I can dress her up in ruffles and lace."

He grimaced. "As long as its healthy, I'll take whatever we get and be delighted with it."

"Although it might be nice to have some warning if it's a daughter. What I know about little girls would leave plenty of room on the head of a pin."

She didn't answer him, but he saw her cheek dimple in a smile before she turned her head to face out over the water again.

**A/N: done! Hope you like it.. this chapter was a bit long… I just wanted to build their relationship more and have them get to know each other better.**

**Again, reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 8**

An hour later, they headed back to Phoenix. They got in the truck and Kenshin swung into the driver's seat and snapped his seatbelt on. Automatically, he glanced over at her. Then he frowned.

"You shouldn't be wearing your seatbelt like that."

"Like what?" She glanced down at herself, then back at him, clearly puzzled.

He leaned across the seat, snagging his fingers in the lap belt she'd pulled over her belly and tugging it down beneath the bulge of his child to rest across her hips. "I've seen warnings about this. Pregnant women should be careful not to position the belt too high. If there was an accident, the belt could harm the baby."

"Oh." Her voice was slightly breathless.

With sudden, shocking clarity Kenshin became aware of how close they were. His breath stirred the copper curls about her ears, and the arm he'd draped over the back of the seat was very nearly an embrace around her shoulders. His fingers, where he'd hooked them beneath the seat belt, rested in the warm pocket where her thighs met her body. His fingers were held firmly against her by the confining seat belt.

She froze.

So did he, largely because he was being caught up in the battle raging inside him: the gentlemanly part of him that knew he should move away versus the purely male impulse to extend his fingers down and brush over the sensitive flesh he knew just lay beyond his loosely curved hand. It was a toss-up as to which side would win.

Then she took the choice for him.

Slowly, her hand came up and snared his wrist. It was a signal to halt. She didn't tug his hand away, turned her head and lifted up her chin to look at him with wide, questioning eyes.

The desire to lower his head and kiss her senseless was nearly too much for him to resist. But he'd promised her. No kissing.

_Damn that promise!_

Holding her gaze, he slowly, slowly slid his hand from beneath the seat belt fabric, caressing her flesh with the back of his hand as he withdrew, moving higher to let the knuckles lightly skim over a nipple, which elicited a swiftly indrawn breath from her. Not a moan, but not far from it either.

Without a word, he slid his arm from behind her and turned his attention to starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't speak the whole way home and neither did he, though he was hard-put to contain the elation dancing around inside him.

She'd said no more kissing, but she hadn't said a word about touching – and she hadn't objected to what had been a whole lot more intimate than some kisses he'd experienced.

* * *

What in the world had she been thinking? Or not thinking?

Washing up before joining Kenshin to work on the recipe she'd copied from the TV, Kaoru held a cool face cloth to cheeks that burned at the very memory of his hard, hot fingers pressed firmly against her body. If she'd been naked, those fingers would have been nestled in the curling hair that protected her most private flesh.

_If you'd been naked, he would have been doing a whole lot more with those fingers._

She groaned and placed the cloth over her face. She was an imbecile. An imbecile ruled by her hormones. And she didn't just mean pregnancy hormones, either. She couldn't even be in the same room with the guy without her heart beating faster and her mind conjuring up vivid pictures of him embracing her, his body hard and demanding against her soft, yielding one.

Staying here in his home was the dumbest thing she'd ever done since… well, since she'd slept with a perfect stranger and got herself pregnant.

But in her heart she didn't consider Kenshin a stranger. They might not know each other well, but her body and her heart knew all they needed to know to assure her that he was the only man she'd ever want.

Suddenly, she snatched the cloth off her face and stared at herself in the mirror.

Oh no, No, no, no. She was not in love with Kenshin Himura.

Of course, she was not in love with him.

She repeated that to herself the whole way out to the kitchen where he was waiting for her.

"Ready for another lesson in preparing American cuisine?" Kenshin stood at the counter, where he'd assembled what looked like half his kitchen's worth of cooking equipment.

"Ready for another lesson in preparing any kind of cuisine," she said lightly, walking across the room to join him. It was hard to meet his eyes after the thoughts that had just been running around in her brain, so she concentrated on the items before her.

* * *

It wasn't until later that the fragile truce ended.

They'd put together the casserole she'd chosen, which thankfully had been pretty straightforward. While he'd become a credible cook since he'd been forced to feed himself, Kenshin was under no illusions about the limitations of his culinary skills.

As she'd insisted, they cleaned up the dishes as they went so there wouldn't be a huge mess at the end. He asked her if she knew how to clean the dishes. She surprised him by saying that she did. It seemed that when she visited orphanages and shelters, Princess Kaoru had been helping in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

As she passed him the final mixing bowl to dry and put away, she folded the dishtowel over its bar. They worked well together, he realized. That would be helpful after they were married, one area in which they could be relatively compatible.

_After they were married. _A few weeks ago – hell, a few days ago – he'd have thought someone who mentioned marriage and Kenshin Himura in the same sentence was insane.

But everything was different now. When had he realized that? So, okay, maybe she wasn't what he'd envisioned when he entertained hazy, half-formed thoughts of a wife and family. But she was carrying his child and that made all the difference. _That and the way she goes up in flames every time you touch her._

It would be best to get things settled between them quickly, he decided. He clattered the bowl into the cabinet and closed the door, then turned and walked to her. She merely looked at him with puzzled, wary eyes when he took her hands.

"Kaoru. Marry me." It might not have been the most romantic proposal in the world, but it wasn't as if they were in love or anything. This was strictly a necessity in his eyes, to give his child a name.

"No, thank you." She spoke as calmly as if she were declining a second helping at a meal. She slipped her hands free of his and linked them together at her waist.

**A/N: harharhar! Cliffie! I am soo bad! Sorry I just couldn't resist.. you guys have to watch out for the next chapter to see what Kenshin's reaction to the answer would be…**

**To the people who have been reviewing the story, thank you. You guys inspire me. Thanks again.**

**Sorry about the mistake in chapter6 about Kenshin having the black hair. I was having a really good daydream about Aoshi's black hair when I wrote the first part. Sorry bout that…And for chapter 7 bout Kaoru having the auburn hair, was just thinkin bout Kenshin when I wrote the part**

**I have uploaded the new revised chapter..**

**I have decided to write a lemon for the story. Dunno how or when I will be incorporating that to the story but I will do it nonetheless… so for the peeps who wanted to have the lemon, watch out for it. **

**Im not sure if I will be continuing the story til Kaoru gives birth but I'll still think about it… will let you know if I will be needing your help for the bit in the story.**

**Again, thanks to the people who reviewed. Kisses and hugs to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

**Chapter 9**

There was a long taut silence while his brain processed the fact that she'd refused his offer. _She'd refused him! _Summoning a calm tone that matched her cool little voice, he sadi, "No, thank you? Any possibility you'd expand on that?"

She hesitated. "You do me a great honor with our offer." She said formally, politely, not meeting his eyes. "But I have no wish to marry solely to provide a family unit for this child. You and I lead very different lives."

"That we do." He said grimly, annoyed at the way she'd reduced his proposal to a mere matter of convenience, conveniently ignoring the fact that he'd done exactly the same thing a few minutes ago. "And there's no way I'm ever going back overseas, not for you, not for anyone."

"I didn't ask you to!" her tone wasn't so cam anymore. Pivoting, she went to the other side of the counter and stood staring out the window with her back to him.

The unspoken dismissal broke the thin threads by which he'd been holding his temper together. "You'd like that wouldn't you, if I'd fall in line like a good little subject and –"

She whirled. "If you were a good little subject, you'd be even more objectionable than you are now!"

"Well, you aren't exactly my first choice, either." Her belligerent words had stung. "My plan was to marry a home-grown American girl who doesn't have a drop of blue blood or aspirations to a title when I was good and ready. A _princess _doesn't exactly fill the bill."

"Good!" her face was flushed, and unless he was mistaken, her eyes held a sheen of tears. "Then you have no problem accepting that you did the honorable thing and proposed and I chose to decline."

"Fine!" he was as mad as she was now. Hen he thought about what he'd just said. "Hold it. Not fine. My child isn't going to be born a bastard."

Her brows snapped together. "That's a nasty word and I don't appreciate you applying it to our child."

"Why not? Other people will."

One of the tears that had been swimming around in her eyes broke the dam and spilled down her cheek. "They wouldn't dare."

"Of course they would. You know how people love good gossip. Just imagine the racket an illicit liaison between royals of Kamiya Kasshin and Hiten Mitsurugi would provide them –" The look on her face stopped him in mid sentence.

A moment of silence as pregnant as the woman before him hung in the air.

"You weren't going to tell them, were you?" A part of him wondered why it bothered him so much. After all, it would get him out of an inconvenient marriage and ensure that he didn't get sucked back into his father's sphere again. But a bigger part of him rejected the idea that his child wouldn't bear his name.

"You weren't going to tell them," he accused again. "You planned to go home with this baby in your belly and never tell your parents who the father was, didn't you?"

"Why not? It makes sense. Neither of us wants to marry the other. You weren't planning on becoming a father now. There's no reason to involve yourself in my life."

"No reason?" He was so mad, he had to clench his hands from reaching for her. "You're going to bear a child in a couple of months, My child. Not that of some anonymous man who you can dismiss for his role in the conception. This baby is going to be legitimate even if I have to tie you up and fly to Las Vegas for a quickie wedding."

Her eyes rounded. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He invited. "And while I'm at it, I'll get on the telephone and call your parents. I'm sure your father would be pleased to know I'd done the right thing by you."

Her face drained of color. "You cant tell my parents," she said. "This baby cant be – " she stopped abruptly and put a hand out toward the counter and he saw her sway. "I feel…" he didn't wait for any more. He'd never seen anyone faint and he wasn't going to now. Taking the step that brought him to her side, he drew her into his arms.

He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch, then placed a pillow under her feet. The band of tension squeezing his throat relaxed and he nudged her over gently to make space to perch beside her.

"Can I get you anything?" his voice was deep with concern and he didn't care if she noticed.

"No, I'll be alright." She groped for his hand. "Just don't go."

Her small fingers found his and clung, and he was surprised by the force of the emotion that roared through him. His throat grew tight again and he had to clear it roughly before he squeezed her fingers and said, "I'm right here."

Long moments passed. He watched her closely. Her eyes were closed, dark silky lashes lying soft against her cheeks and gradually a hint of pink crept back to replace her pallor. Her clutch on his hand lessened. Even so, he made no move to release her.

Finally her eyelashes fluttered and slowly her eyelids rose to reveal deep, mysterious sapphire pools that swam with emotion he couldn't name. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be treating you more carefully – "

"I'm not sorry about almost fainting." She said, smiling. "I meant I was sorry to have gotten into a shouting match with you. I'm not usually such a shrew."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He told her firmly. "You weren't the only one shouting, in case you hadn't noticed."

Her face sobered. "I'm also sorry for treating your feelings and wishes as if they count for nothing. I don't want to deny you your child."

"We can talk about that later." He said, anxious not to let more discord mar the day. She still might not understand that marriage wasn't negotiable; it was a _fact_, but there was nothing to be gained by antagonizing her again right now.

* * *

Marrying him was out of the question.

As she applied mascara to her lashes several days later, Kaoru felt a definite kick just beneath the right side of her ribcage. Laying her hand gently over the swell of her belly, she thought of the father of the baby growing within her.

Kenshin Himura had been in her thoughts since the night he'd taken her into the garden house and he hadn't left yet.

What was she going to do? He hadn't sounded as if he was kidding when he told her she would marry him. Even though she knew he didn't love her, knew she was one of the last women on earth he'd ever take as wife of his own free will, he planned to marry her to provide his child with a legitimate heritage.

There was no way they could merry. Aside from the attraction that seemed to charge the air between them, they had nothing in common. He'd been independent for more than a decade, had lived in the States long enough to be truly an American now.

She loved and respected her family. Though Kenshin had sail little about his own, she had gotten the distinct impression he wasn't particularly fond of his nearest kin.

She'd been raised with an exceptionally fine liberal arts education that had prepared her for no practical work. Kenshin had used his education to carve out an amazingly successful career for himself.

No, marriage was definitely out of the question, regardless of what Kenshin had said about Las Vegas.

Las Vegas! Oh, how she'd love to see it. MIsao had been married there a short time ago in one of those "have to see it to believe it" chapels, as her sister had put it gaily.

The baby stirred beneath her palm and she rubbed her hand over her belly again, sighing. The next few months couldn't go fast enough. Not only was she aching with the need to hold her child in her arms, she was nearly as excited at the thought of having a waistline again.

A knock on the door of her suite startled her and she nearly dropped the mascara wand she was still holding.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost. Just give me a moment."

Hastily she finished adding the little makeup she normally wore and picked up her jacket and bag from where she'd laid them on the bed. Opening the door, she stepped into the hallway to face Kenshin and her breath caught in her throat.

He was so handsome. In a simple cream shirt and khaki pants, he managed to look better to her than other men did in a tux. He flashed a devastating smile when he saw her.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Ready." As he took her elbow and escorted her through the house she added, "Though it may be nice to know where we're headed."

"I told you it's a surprise," he said grinning smugly. He led her into the garage and held the door of the sleek Mercedes she'd discovered he kept in addition to his serviceable truck. "You'll just have to wait and see."

He drove her northeast through the city to a small airport where he apparently already had arranged a flight. But when they walked onto the airfield, Kaoru stopped and resisted his hand on her arm urging her forward.

"That's a small plane. Aha! We're going somewhere outside Phoenix." She exclaimed happily.

After quick introductions, Kaoru was led up a very small, steep flight of steps into the tiny cabin.

As she settled into the comfortable leather seat she asked, "Now do I get to know where we're going?"

"Just settle back and enjoy. You'll know in due time." The anticipation dancing in his eyes seduced her into an equally good humor. As the little plane rose and circled to the north, she relaxed and enjoyed the receding view of the city and the interesting combination of desert and mountain around it.

After a few hours, the plane banked to the left, turning away from the morning sun. The flat plane of the desert spread below them and n the distance some sort of city rose out of the desert like a mirage –

"Where are we?" suspicion tinged her tone.

"Don't you recognize Tinseltown? I wish I'd been able to bring you in at night, but we'd have had to miss the canyon then."

"Las Vegas! We're going to Las Vegas?" She didn't know whether to be apprehensive or excited. It couldn't be a coincidence that he'd brought her there when they'd been dancing around the topic of marriage for days. Could it?

"It's a unique place."

"My sister was married here recently," she informed him. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you'd enjoy spending the day here. But if not, we can just refuel and head back home."

"No, its not that. I'm sure that I would enjoy it. But…" _I'm afraid you'll make me marry you? _She added silently.

As if he read her mind, Kenshin laid a hand gently over hers. "You'll like it, I promise. I would never make you do something that you don't want to do."

And so she found herself in a taxi less that half an hour later, heading through the glaring sunshine to a city that never slept.

**A/N: there it is.. another chapter for your enjoyment. The two chapter upload is a way for apologizing to you guys for not updating sooner. Its been a very busy week for me.**

**Thanks for the readers who reviewed. You guys make my heart flutter and inspires me to update faster… thanks again…**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. yada, yada, yada**

**Lemon warning! **

**Chapter10**

He took her to Caesar's Palace first, leading her through the casinos to the huge shopping plaza beyond. They lunched at the Italian restaurant in the center and she marveled at the sky that changed from dawn to dusk, through night and back to day again in less than an hour.

At one of the hotels, Kenshin had gotten tickets to a special showing of Siegfried and Roy's magic show that included unbelievable special effects as well as their trademark white tigers. When the show ended, Kenshin escorted her to the front desk, where the mention of his name produced quick and efficient service in a private office.

Pocketing the key he received, Kenshin smiled at her startled expression as he led her to the elevator. "Well you can't expect to go all day without rest can you? I got a suite so that you could take a nap if you like."

The concierge attendant led them to their room. "I'm impressed," she said lightly, trying to conceal the sudden attack of nerves that assailed her. "Don't they usually reserve these for the folks who drop a significant amount of money with their establishment every year?"

"There are ways around that." Kenshin prowled the room like the great tigers they'd just seen. He gestured, "The bedroom's through here. Why don't you lie down for a while?"

She was tired, even if she hated to admit it to him. The day had been full of fun and excitement. While she hadn't gained a great deal of weight yet, the eight pounds she'd added to her slender frame made a difference and her feet were aching.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. The thought of sleeping in the single bedroom of the suite while Kenshin sprawled in the living area made her feel vulnerable in a not entirely reasonable way, which was stupid considering she slept in his home every night.

"I'll find something to occupy my time for an hour or two." He assured her. "I'll be back though, because I want to show you the volcano outside the hotel and then watch the pirate ship battle with the British down at Treasure Island. Somewhere in there, we'll get dinner."

"That sounds lovely." She smiled at him across the room and his gaze seemed to snare her so that she couldn't look away. His eyes were turning that deep, compelling amber color again, as if he was willing her toward him. The moment stretched and shimmered between them.

In a deep, rough voice, he said, "Lovely enough for another kiss?"

Every nerve in her body sprang to life. She wanted to kiss him and she didn't. Stalling, she said, "Is that the price for today?"

He was already striding across the room. "No price tag on the day." He said. "That would be purely a bonus for extraordinary service."

He was directly in front of her now, and she had to tilt her head back to see his face. "Well, I guess you should get a bonus. It's been a pretty spectacular day." She lowered her gaze to the open neck of the shirt he wore, waiting for him to take the lead.

"But I'm not allowed to kiss you, remember?" He was breathing faster and his eyes were even more intense than usual, narrowed and brilliant with desire, but there was indulgent humor in his voice.

"I'd forgotten," she said. "In that case…" Taking a deep breath for courage, she stepped closer and lifter her hands to his shoulders to balance her self, then stood on tiptoe. "Thank you," she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his smiling lips, momentarily molding her mouth to his firm, warm ones.

His hands came up to her wrists, holding her in place and he made a sound of approval deep in his throat. Then before she could back away, his mouth shifted against hers hardening in demand. The kiss because his instead of hers and she whimpered at the surge if sensation that that tightened her body with a desire she'd been suppressing for days.

Her hands gripped his shoulders over the curves of her body down from the wrists, traveling over the curves of her body as he held her mouth with his, demanding a response that she gave without thinking, without hesitation. His thumbs briefly caressed her hipbones, still evident despite the mound of his child in her womb, and then he gripped her soft curves, pulling her against him and shocking her system with the hard, warm promise of his body.

His mouth on her bare flesh was yet another shocking wonder. How could she have forgotten this? Logical though receded and she gave herself to the hot magic flowing between them, her knees giving way so that she sank to the thick carpet, pulling him down as she went. Within minutes, they were sprawled in a needy tangle of limbs struggling to remove clothing even as they explored newly bared skin.

"You are so beautiful," he said almost reverently. "Before, in the dark, I wished I could see you better." He placed his open palm at her throat and slowly smoothed it in a long, slow glide down the midline of her body, dragging it through the valley between her breasts, down past her navel and finally stopping when his palm covered the place where their child was sheltered.

He leaned over her then, kissing her deeply, caressing her silky skin until she was arching against him, small whimpers escaping each time his hand ventured into sensitive territory. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to think. She only wanted to feel, to savor each brush of his fingers, every inch of his body against hers.

He answered her wordless plea with his body, moving atop her and settling himself in the space she willingly made between her thighs. She could feel him throbbing and silky against her belly and she slipped a hand between them, needing to feel the proof of his desire for her. He groaned as she cupped him and his hips thrust at her, then he captured her hand and kissed her fingers before anchoring both hands above her head with his own.

Slowing, he drew back, allowing his heavy flesh to find its home between her thighs, nudging at her gently but insistently until the slick channel he'd prepared for himself opened. He thrust forward in one strong stroke then, pushing into her in the ultimate joining while he kissed her again and again, hard, stinging kisses that spoke more clearly than words of the control he was exerting.

Looking up at his features, she felt her heart swell with love. It was ridiculous to deny it. She might never tell Kenshin but it was silly to pretend she didn't love him, had begun to lose her heart when their eyes had met acrossthe ballroom. She'd loved him since that night. The one night he'd been all hers without any of this baggage between them, muddying feelings and relationships.

Kenshin drew back, then pushed forward again, and the sensations his body produced where he moved within and over her were so exquisite that she couldn't prevent the soft sound of need that escaped.

"I thought of you." His voice was a rough confession in her ear. "So many times, I nearly hopped on a plane and came to find you."

It was the first time she'd had any indication that he might have been as affected by their night of lovemaking as she had been, and it was the most powerful aphrodisiac she'd ever known.

"I wish you had," she whispered. Then she shifted her legs higher, clasping his lean waist, and gave her self to the moment. As he began to move heavily against her, she turned her face into his chest and moved in counterpoint, meeting his thrusts. He unclasped her wrists and drew his hand down to brace himself, and she laid her palms over the smooth muscles of his shoulders, feeling the heat and sweat, feeling a throbbing tension drawing taut at the point where his body slammed into her over and over. She'd noticed an increased sensitivity in her breasts and other places as her pregnancy progressed, and the rhythmic thrusting was quickly more that she could take.

With an incoherent dry, she convulsed in his arms, writhing as climax ripped through her. Kenshin followed almost immediately, as if he'd been waiting for her and she wrapped her arms around him, dimly feeling the pulses of his own release flooding warmly within her, awareness slowly returning as ecstasy receded into a lethargic satisfaction.

She yawned against his chest and felt a chuckle rumble through him. He started to shift away, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Stay."

"I'm planning to." He lifted a hand and smoothed her hair back from her face, lingered over the curve of her cheek. "But I have to move. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Reluctantly, she relaxed her grip, hating the moment when he pulled away from her, but nearly as quickly he slid to her side and shifted her so that he lay on his back with her cuddled against him. His arm was around her and the hair on his chest was tickling her nose. She'd never been so content in her life. Heaving a sigh that made him chuckle again, she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep, safe in his embrace.

**A/N: Whew! That Kenshin is quite a lover! Wish I had me one of those!**

**Hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. least of all RK…**

**Chapter 11**

Two hours later, Kenshin stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. A knock sounded at the door and he quietly walked through the bedroom and quickly pulled the door open before the man standing at the other side could knock again.

"The things you requested, sir." The valet said. The man pushed a cart with several bagged items hanging from it into the room, then efficiently dealt with the bags piled on its bottom rack. As Kenshin watched, all kinds of toiletries and accessories appeared: a shaving kit, a selection of makeup, the ladies maternity underclothes he'd specified, perfume and men's cologne and more, right down to a handbag and pretty, low-heeled sandals for his sleeping beauty.

Kenshin signed the bill the man discreetly presented, adding a generous tip before he ushered him out, closing the heavy door quietly. Kaoru was still sleeping on the bed where he'd carried her after their lovemaking, and he suspected she needed a little more rest before their evening began. She was going to be hard enough to handle when she found out what he has planned, no point in having her tired and cranky as well.

_He'd sworn he would never end up like his parents, and now he was doing nearly exactly the same thing._

The bitter thought tore through his mind and he felt compelled to defend his decision. He was not doing the same thing his parents had done. Well, not exactly. His parents' marriage had been a power deal and his mother hadn't been pregnant at the time of the ceremony. Although it certainly hadn't been long before she was.

He couldn't imagine his parents indulging in hot, sweaty sex together. They were the least passionate people he knew. Unless you were talking about politics or talking prestige or finances, he thought with a bitterness that hadn't subsided despite the years. Anyone who dared thwart King Hiko in one of his never ending attempts to link himself and his house with another royal found out just how passionate he could get.

As a child, Kenshin had learned quickly that protocol and etiquette were the keys to success in his home. One didn't run to one's mother for a kiss upon return from a long trip or cry over a skinned knee.

And Kenshin was damned if his child was ever going to bear it.

He quickly dressed in his formal clothes, then went to the writing desk in the living area and quickly wrote a note for Kaoru before slipping into the new Italian leather shoes and the rest of his tux and letting himself out of the suite.

He had a lot of things to do if he was going to get married tonight.

* * *

She knew he was gone when she awoke.

Kenshin was an overwhelming presence. If he was in the room, then she would know it. Slowly she sat up, then rose from the bed and padded into the bathroom. Donning one of the luxurious robes that were compliments of the casino, she used the facilities and washed her face, then went to the mini-bar and got a large bottle of spring water.

On the bar lay a note. The first time she had seen Kenshin's handwriting, she'd been privately amused. She could have predicted the bold, aggressive strokes like these in which he explained that he'd had clothing and accessories sent up, that she should go ahead and dress and he'd be back by-- oh, heavens!

The clock on the wall told her that she had little over twenty minutes before his return. She took the toiletries and ran for the bathroom. She wanted to look pretty for him and she had a lot of work to do.

She took the quickest shower on record. As she was slipping into the strappy little sandals that were in one of the boxes, she heard the door of the suite open. Hastily, she put on a quick dash of lipstick. Then with a nervousness she didn't entirely understand, she started for the door leading to the living room.

Before she could get there, the door opened

Kenshin stood in the doorway.

"Sleep well?" His voice was warm as he started across the room.

"Yes, I – Kenshin!"

He'd seized her by the waist and pulled her up against him. Her protest was merely for formality coz she was already winding her arms in his neck. He put a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up to his then cupped her jaw as he set his mouth on hers and parted her lips with his, invading her tender depths with his tongue until she curled against him in restless surrender.

When he lifted his head, he was smiling complacently, a purely male expression of satisfaction. "I'd like to keep you naked in bed for the rest of the evening, but I'd rather feed you, for the baby's sake."

She stepped back, smoothing her dress as a warm feeling of hope spread through her. He sounded so tender and concerned-- maybe there was a chance he could come to care for her the way she wanted – no, needed —him to.

He linked his fingers through hers and held her hands wide. "You look beautiful," then he grinned. "I've seen pictures of your mother at your age and you're a dead ringer."

"No wonder your father says he never had a chance." Then his face sobered and his gaze slid down to the gentle curve of her abdomen barely noticeable in the unbelted pale pink dress. "If this baby's a girl, I'm going to have to lock her up to keep the boys away."

Her smile faded as he escorted her out the door and they turned down the hallway to the elevators. "I don't want my child to be as shielded from the world as I was. Until I was ten or so, I thought everyone's parents employed bodyguards around the clock."

Kenshin nodded. "I can see why your father is so overprotective, though."

* * *

First they walked out to the front of the hotel, where he secured her a place at the rail in front of the volcano. Despite the warmth, it still got dark relatively early and already the sun was gone. After a short wait, the volcano erupted.

Kenshin brought Kaoru to the Treasure Island show to watch the British engage the pirates in battle. Next, he took her to a chic French restaurant which boasted burgundy leather seats, quaint low-lit lamps and wildflowers on tables covered in lace-edged linens.

They chatted over dinner, the small, getting-to-know-you rituals that couples on a normal date would enjoy. Because he seemed so fascinated, he let him draw her out, telling him story after story of the scrapes she and her sisters had gotten into as children.

They both declined dessert and while Kenshin drank strong coffee and she had a cup of decaffeinated tea, she seized an opening in the conversation and asked him a few questions. It was like pulling teeth with a pair of tweezers, but finally he told her about completing Oxford and deciding to study architecture at Harvard, a move which had appalled his father. Though Kenshin didn't elaborate, she sensed there was a great deal more to the story.

"So how did you get from Harvard to owning a Phoenix construction company?" Kaoru asked.

He shrugged. "I decided I wanted to design unique structures. But I also wanted to see them built to the standards I envisioned, so creating my own company seemed a logical step."

"This couldn't have made your father happy." She thought about the King of Hiten Mitsurugi she knew. "He's big on tradition. Doesn't he want you nearby, taking over the reins from him one day?"

A heavy silence fell over the table. "My father's plans for my life are irrelevant," he finally said in a tone that indicated discussion was at an end. "He threatened to disown me when I wouldn't fall in line, though he hasn't resorted to that yet. Periodically, he stops in Phoenix or calls just to browbeat me, thinking I'm going to get less bullheaded as I age. So if your father hoped to cement his relationship with Hiten Mitsurugi through me, he made a major miscalculation. He'd have done better to throw you at my younger brother."

The words were such an unexpected attack that she felt as if he'd leaned across the table and struck her. Very slowly, she set down her teacup with trembling hands. "I've told you before, my father isn't the least interested in arranging marriages for any of his daughters. My parents fell in love and married, and they have given us the same opportunity."

Kenshin snorted. "My father and your father made an agreement decades ago to marry one of you off to me. I expected it would be the eldest –"

"Megumi."

"But for some reason they must have decided you would be more suitable. Obviously, they had no idea just how well we suit each other or they'd never have left us alone." He chuckled, but there was no mirth in the sound.

The perfect filet she'd eaten rolled in her stomach at the callous reference to what she had been hoping was lovemaking. A wave of nausea, so strong that she had to grit her teeth, made her set her napkin aside and reach of her purse. "I'm going to visit the ladies' and then I'll be ready to leave. I'll meet you in the entry."

Kenshin rose, a frown of concern creasing his brow. "You don't look well."

"I'm not."

"I knew you shouldn't have had that wine. Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done quite enough, thank you." Her words were clipped and she saw his eyes narrow at the tone, but she was past caring. The beat of her heart in her chest was nearly as painful as she pushed away the hopes she'd had of love. Kenshin had been hurt in the past, but he wouldn't share that part of himself with her. And she couldn't live with a man who couldn't love her, no matter the reason.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Enjoy you guys!**

**Thanks again to the people who reviewed… words could not express the happiness I feel each time you place a review… thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 12**

Kaoru was so quiet on the drive back to the hotel that Kenshin could feel his gut twist with worry. She'd started getting weird again when he'd mentioned their fathers and the marriage deal. He should have remembered that that subject had upset her before. What did it matter that she didn't want to believe she was part of an arranged marriage? Women liked a little romance. Well, she'd soon forget about their conversation when she sees what he did for her.

He led her back to their room and opened the door for her. He motioned her to go inside the room first. As she did so, he pressed the button on the entry wall for the lights in the living area.

Halfway into the room, she stopped.

Behind her, he was grinning like an idiot. On the glass table in front of the couch stood a huge crystal vase with an arrangement of red roses, three dozen if they'd done as he ordered.

"What's this?" Her voice sounded strange.

"They're for you." He stepped forward and took her hand, drawing it to his lips. "For the mother of my child."

She turned and her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. Then she burst into tears, and bolted into the bedroom, sobbing.

He sprinted to the bedroom door as a feeling of déjà vu assailed him. She wasn't locking him out again!

But the door knob turned easily in his hand. The bedroom was empty and he could hear water running in the adjoining bathroom. Tentatively he knocked on the door. "Kaoru?"

"Just a moment." Her voice sounded strained and muffled.

After a few moments the door to the bathroom opened and she went out. The skin around her eyes was red and puffy, but at least she wasn't crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed. "Nothing. Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful." But her tone was lackluster and she looked at the floor rather than him. "I'm very tired. I'd like to go to bed."

"All right." He knew that she meant _alone, _but there wasn't a chance of that. He walked back into the other room and locked the door for the night, then turned off the lights in the living area. By the time he returned, she'd slipped out of the pink dress and wore nothing but the silky undergarments he'd bought her.

She turned, startled, as he came back into the bedroom. He casually began to undress, removing his tux jacket and unfastening his cuff links and studs.

"What are you doing?" She said in an odd voice.

Calmly, he continued undressing, stepping out of his clothes until he wore nothing but his briefs. "Getting ready for bed. I thought you were tired."

"I am. I didn't intend to sleep with you." She made a helpless gesture with one hand.

"There's only one bed." He pointed out. "No!" her voice rose an octave. "I'm not sharing a bed with you. Not for sleeping, not for… for any other activity, either."

Slowly, deliberately, he began to walk around the bed to where she stood.

She took a step backward for every one of his until finally she was literally backed against a wall and he was directly in front of her. If she wanted to get away from him, she'd have to crawl across the bed.

"I thought you'd like the roses. I'm sorry if they upset you. Will you please tell me why?" he said.

She hesitated. Finally, she said, "Red roses are for lovers, for – for special relationships."

Now he was the one to hesitate. Slowly, feeling as if he was walking down a tunnel without a single glimmer of light, he said, "You… are special to me. Not just because you're going to have my child."

She shook her head. "Don't sugarcoat it Kenshin. If I weren't pregnant, if I hadn't come and sought you out, we'd never have seen each other again."

He opened his mouth automatically to protest. Then shut it abruptly. She might be right. Five months ago – hell, one month ago – he couldn't have imagined himself feeling like this, couldn't have imagined his life without her. She'd been there at the back of his mind for months, and now that she was in his life he wasn't letting her go. He said, "You're probably right, if you'd stayed in Kamiya Kasshin, we never would have seen each other again. But –" he reached out and slowly brushed his fingers against the creamy skin of her cheek " –you did come after me. You were smarter that I was. And I'm glad. I don't want to be without you. Not because of the baby. Because of _you._"

"Kenshin, I can't –" she said, hesitation lacing her voice.

"Shhh." He stepped closer, gathering her in his embrace, rubbing his chin over the top of her head and tucking her against his heart. "Don't analyze it to death. Just accept it."

Bending his head, he kissed her temple then her cheek, then tilted up her face with his thumb beneath her chin and brushed soft kisses over her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, finally nuzzling his way down her mouth. She was warm and soft and pliant in his arms and he could feel her begin to tremble as she became aware of the arousal he couldn't hide as his body reacted to the scents and feel of woman, _his woman_.

"I want you," he said against her mouth. Then he proceeded to make sweet love to his wonderful, sweetheart of a woman.

* * *

When he could breathe enough to speak again, he chuckled softly. "How in the hell am I going to manage to go six weeks without this after the baby comes?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and though she still sat astride him, though their bodies were still sweaty and joined together, there was a distant quality to her smile. "You managed for five months last time."

"Yes, but that was when I'd convinced myself you were a figment of my imagination." He said.

"Your imagination?" she sounded slightly indignant.

""My imagination." He repeated. "Too good to be true. A hallucination caused by years of disappointing experiences. I wanted the real thing so badly that I created it. Or so I thought."

* * *

The morning's bright white light streamed into the room through the sheer curtains over the window, slowly calling him awake. He'd forgotten to close the heavier drapes last night. It didn't really matter, though. They needed to get up and get going today anyway.

Kaoru stirred in his arms. Or rather, beneath his arm. During the night, she'd stretched out flat on her stomach. He lay on his side with one arm and one leg possessively chaining her to him. He smiled at the thought.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Mmm. G'morning." she turned onto her side, then rolled onto her back. "What am I going to do when I can't sleep on my stomach anymore?" she asked the ceiling.

"I guess you'll just have to let me hold you all night." He offered.

She turned into his arms, snuggling in and pressing small kisses across his chest. "That sounds nice."

"Kaoru." He spoke slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb her unduly. This was going to be the tricky part. Turning his head, he kissed her temple, his thumb caressing the ball of her shoulder where his arm lay around her. "We should get married."

As he'd expected, her body stiffened. She didn't pull away, though, and he was cautiously optimistic. Maybe she'd realized that what they had between them on the physical plane was extraordinary, that some people lived entire lives without experiencing the connection they had.

Finally she spoke, "I believe we already had this discussion. No, thank you."

"Why not?"

"Physical infatuation isn't a good enough foundation for a lifetime together."

"But it's a solid part of that foundation," he argued. "How many married couples do you suppose aren't sexually attracted?"

"It's only a part, though, as you just said." There was a hint of sad weariness in her voice. " And it's about the only part we do have."

"We have more than that." He insisted.

"Kenshin, I'm not marrying you and that's final." Her body was stiff and unresponsive, and suddenly he couldn't stand to be in the bed where she'd been so warm and sweet the night before.

Heaving himself upright, he stalked into the bathroom to shower and shave, then donned the second set of clothes he'd ordered for himself yesterday. While he dressed, he steeled himself to do what he was going to have to do if she continued to be stubborn.

Damn woman! He couldn't understand the wall of resistance she erected each time he mentioned marriage.

Walking back to the bedroom, he said, "I'll ask you one more time. Kaoru, will you please marry me?"

She was looking out the window, clad only in a sheer dressing gown; all he could see was her profile as her lips formed the word, "No."

He sighed. "Then you leave me no choice." He walked across the room and picked up the telephone. Fishing his wallet out of the pants he'd flung across a chair the night before, he extracted a piece of paper and started punching in the numbers.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your father."

"My father!" She turned her head and glared at him. "Put that telephone down."

He ignored her.

"Why are you calling my father?"

"To tell him that you're pregnant with my child, and you won't marry me even though I've begged you to." He knew it was harsh, but he sensed that there was no other way to force her to agree, and he was determined. His child was going to have his name, and Kaoru was never leaving him again.

"No!" Her response was so agonized that Kenshin had to steel himself not to take her in his arms again and comfort her.

Slowly, he replaced the receiver and turned to face her. "Why not?"

Kaoru swallowed. Her gaze was still defiant, but he sensed the decisiveness draining away from her and gradually her defiance changed to sad acceptance. "I'll marry you." She said quietly. "Just don't tell my parents."

"You're going to have to tell them sometime."

"I know." She shook her head and looked away. "You don't understand. I should be the one to tell them."

"All right." He eyed her. "We'll go get married."

"What? You mean today?" She rounded on him and her face was slack with shock for a moment. Then almost as quickly, the fire that he was beginning to recognize lay just beneath the surface of her ladylike demeanor flashed in her eyes. "You had this planned all along. Even before I got on that plane yesterday morning, you intended to force me to marry you today. Didn't you? _Didn't you?" _She demanded when he remained silent.

Kenshin regarded her for a moment, lightning bolts zinging his way from those sapphire eyes. Finally he raised his hands in surrender. "I hadn't decided for sure, but after last night there isn't any reason why we shouldn't get married. I told you I mean my child to be legitimate. I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do to ensure that this baby never has to question his rightful heritage."

She all but sneered. "Noble words for a man who's turned his back on his own heritage."

The barb was a direct hit. "Bull."

"Hah." She crossed her arms and regarded him scornfully. "You're afraid to face your family. The one time you were near your home in more than a decade, you came incognito and didn't even speak to your parents before sneaking off."

"I'm not afraid of my family," he said, feeling rage welling up from a hidden cache deep in his mind. His lip curled. "They've already done everything they can to make me buckle under and it hasn't worked."

Her face lit with the curiosity he was beginning to realize was an integral –if damned annoying—part of her personality. "What did they do?"

"Never mind." He knew he sounded like a surly schoolboy, but the memories bombarding him made him feel like a child again as he relived some of the scenes he'd endured with his father.

_I never said he wasn't a nice boy. But he's the butcher's son. Hardly a suitable companion for you, Kenshin. I've already explained to his family that the friendship simply cannot continue._

With an effort, he shook off the voices from his past, focusing on the woman who would be his future. "Just be dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes."

"I'm having breakfast and taking a shower first," she said. "I'm not going to rush around just so you can be on whatever little schedule you have planned."

"Fine. Will sixty minutes be enough?"

"Plenty. Shall I meet you at the bar?"

He was still trying to forget the things her question had called to mind. "All right. I'll have another dress sent up. Be in the bar in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

He ignored the pert salute she aimed his way as he left the suite and stalked toward the elevator.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you like it…. **

**Will they get married in Vegas? Wait for the next chapter.. All will be revealed.. you'll never expect the next thing that will happen.. (or maybe you guys will)**

**Sorry for updating late... work is crazy these days... so to make up for my late update, I uploaded two chapters... hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to the peeps who review the story constantly.. you guys know who you are! Surely appreciate the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK.. really…**

**Chapter 13**

Hours later, she remained so angry, she couldn't stand still as she waited impatiently for the royal limo to be called to the VIP queue. As she paced back and forth, she checked her watch. By now, Kenshin knew she'd gone and unless he was a lot less resourceful than she suspected, he knew she'd boarded an international flight. And he knew she was going home.

It hadn't been easy. She'd placed one quick call to her assistant. She had agreed to make her travel arrangements and called back a short time later with all the necessary information.

After the call, Kaoru packed up rapidly. Then she'd sneaked out of the hotel and caught a flight within minutes left in the hour he'd granted her. At JFK airport, she'd left her connecting flight to board the private plane her father had sent at her assistant's request.

The limo arrived and before she was ready, before she really wanted to be there, she was being driven through the familiar gates of the palace to the main entry stairs where her mother and father waited to greet her. They hurried down the steps as the chauffeur opened the door, and as she slid out, she was enveloped in her mother's arms.

She knew the moment her mother realized what the bulge between them was. Reika's body stiffened. She pulled away and stood back, holding Kaoru at arm's length to look at her. _All _of her. Shock, surprise, bewilderment all flashed across the Queen's face. Then compassion filled her eyes.

"Oh, my darling," she said. "Is this an occasion for celebration? Are you happy about this?"

"Happy about what?" Her father's voice boomed over her mother's softer tones.

"Brace yourself, Koshijiro," said Queen Reika. "Our little girl is pregnant." She shepherded Kaoru up the steps as she spoke, issuing orders to the staff for refreshments in the family drawing room.

"Pregnant! But where…who…how…?" The King's voice trailed off into astonished silence as he strode along at his wife's heels.

"I imagine we'll learn _where_ the father is and _who_ the father is very shortly, dear," her mother said over her shoulder. "And if you don't know _how_ by now, I truly despair of you."

Despite the tears that threatened to fall, Kaoru had to giggle. She'd been so afraid to tell them. Well, afraid wasn't exactly the right word. More like sorry. She knew being an unwed mother must be the last thing her parents wanted for one of their daughters. She'd put off this moment for so long because she hadn't been able to face the thought of their disappointment in her.

"So." Her mother pressed her into a wing backed chair and lifted her feet onto the matching hassock, making Kaoru smile. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some kind of juice would be wonderful. Cranberry, please?"

Her mother nodded, and the hovering maid took off at light speed. Anyone in the palace employ who hadn't already heard that PrincessKaoru had come home with a baby on the way would know in a matter of minutes, she was sure.

One more reason she dreaded the idea of raising her child in the palace environment in which she had been raised.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked.

Simultaneously the king asked, "Do you know if it's a boy?"

Her father was pacing back and forth in front of the wide windows, looking rather…agitated. She supposed he had the right to be.

"I feel fine," she answered her mother. "A little bit of morning sickness early on, but now I couldn't feel better." Unbidden, an image of the heated lovemaking she had experienced only hours ago flashed through her head and she felt herself blush.

Her mother raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile, but didn't comment.

"I'm about five months along," Kaoru went on. "The baby's due in mid-June. And, no, I don't know the gender. We'll have to wait and be surprised."

"Is the father in the picture?" Her own father had stopped his pacing and turned to toss the question at her.

Kaoru hesitated. "Yes, But not in the way you might hope."

"In other words, he's not prepared to marry you." Her father was glowering.

"No, Daddy," she said smiling gently. "It's the other way around. I'm the one who won't marry him."

"Does this man have a name you'd like to share with us?" her mother asked. "If you'd rather not, I suppose we can accept that."

Kaoru couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less, but she knew there was no point in hiding it. The truth would come out sooner or later. Sooner probably, if she knew Kenshin. She wasn't stupid enough to think that this was anything but a successful skirmish in what looked to be a long siege.

"He has a name," she said reluctantly. "You know him."

"The Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi," her father said.

"Yes. Although he goes by Kenshin Himura these days."

She looked at him in surprise. "Has he already spoken to you?"

"No, but it makes sense," her father said. "That young man couldn't shake his royal title fast enough to suit him. When he told me you'd be staying with him, it seemed out of character."

"Kenshin." Her mother smiled. "I always did like his spirit. Hiko never succeeded in training that one to his ridiculously outdated notions of aristocratic conduct."

"He didn't know who I was when we… when we… met." Her face felt hot again, and the disappointment in her mother's eye didn't help.

"I see," the Queen said.

"He was upset at first," Kaoru confessed. "As you said, he doesn't have a very high opinion of royalty. But once he'd gotten over the shock, he decided we would get married."

"And that's a problem for you?" her mother asked in a soft voice. She stood and came around behind the chair, setting her hands on Kaoru's shoulders and rubbing gently.

"I don't want to be married out of duty."

"Is that the only reason he wants to marry you?"

Karou shrugged and avoided the question. "This is all Misao's fault. She's the one who talked me into tracking him down and telling him.""

Her father turned from the window. "Coming from Misao, that was amazingly sensible." But his voice was indulgent and he was smiling. Misao had been a handful since the day she was born. Every silver hair in his head could be attributed to her, he'd said so more than once.

"Daddy…" She hesitated, feeling ridiculous for even asking the question when she knew the answer. Still… "Kenshin has some notion that you and his father arranged, or at least promised, that he'd marry one of us. I told him it's not true." But she knew her eyes were asking her father for the truth.

Koshijiro shook his head. "Hiko hounded me about that for years. I always told him that I'd never oppose a match if one of my daughters chose either of his sons. As you said, its not true." The King hesitated. "Does Himura understand the manner in which the Kamiya Kasshin crown is passed on?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I – I'm not sure."

Her mother clucked her tongue. "You'd better be sure, dear. If this child is the first-born grandson to the King –"

"I know." Kaoru linked her fingers. "I know."

The King moved to the side of Kaoru's chair and bent to press a kiss to her cheek. "I have an appointment with the Minister of Public Works, but when I return I want to be filled in completely."

As he rose, a commotion in the hallway had them all turning. Trained to react instantly to threatening situations, the guard on duty slammed the door shut. As he did so, Kaoru could see him drawing the gun from his holster.

Then she recognized the voice echoing down the hall, though it had an austere quality that she'd never associated with it before. "… Hiten Mitsurugi and I'm going to be marrying the Princess Kaoru, so do not tell me they're unavailable. I'll search every damned room of this palace if I have to."

She half rose from her chair, but the King moved faster. Throwing the door to the room open, he spoke at the top of his considerable voice. "The Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi is welcome. Put away your arms, everyone. Thank you for your vigilance, though in this instance, it isn't necessary."

Kaoru closed her eyes. If Kenshin had wanted a demonstration of the ridiculous lengths her father went to with security, she couldn't have provided a better one if he'd specifically asked.

When she opened her eyes again, he was there, striding into the room. Beautiful than she remembered him to be and looking as totally furious as she'd ever seen him.

His lavender eyes speared her in the chair where she sat, and he took three steps forward before realizing he was in the presence of the King. Abruptly, he spun and bowed formally from the waist. "Your Majesty."

"Welcome Kenshin."

Before the Queen could add anything else, Kenshin stalked around to stand before Kaoru. He held out his hand in regal demand, and when she placed hers in it, he bowed again. But he didn't give her hand the perfunctory peck she expected. Instead, he turned it over and slowly, leisurely pressed a kiss into the center of her palm. When she felt his tongue tracing secret patterns on her flesh, she tried to jerk her hand away, but Kenshin held it firmly for another moment before raising his head. "Your Royal Highness."

"Subservience doesn't suit you," Kaoru said, snatching her hand back and linking it tightly with the other in her lap, ignoring both her mother's snort of amusement and the leap of her own pulse at his touch. "So just stop it. How on earth did you get here so fast?"

"Ever heard of private planes?" His voice was surly. Grouchy. Thoroughly out of sorts. She guessed she couldn't blame him.

"Kenshin, Kaoru has just finished telling us of your intentions." King Koshijiro stepped forward. Gone was the indulgent father, and in his place was the commanding monarch few ever saw in action.

"Good." Kenshin didn't even appear to notice the monarch's attitude. "Then you know that I have chased your stubborn, spoiled, opinionated daughter across the Atlantic Ocean because I intend to marry her. I shouldn't think that would be a problem for you."

"Of course not." The King's stern face softened slightly. "You are more than welcome in this family… if you can convince my 'stubborn, spoiled, opinionated' daughter to marry you." He looked over Kaoru's head to his wife, then offering her his arm, said, "Come, my dear. These young people have things to discuss."

"Really, that's not necessary," Kaoru began, turning around trying to send her mother a silent message with her eyes. "Mother, you don't have to leave."

"I'm afraid duty calls me, as well." The Queen said, shrugging as if she were helpless to alter the matter. She winked at Kaoru – winked! – and took her husband's arm as the two of them exited the room.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Enjoy!**

**Aren't Kaoru's parents the best! **

**I really don't know if I will be making a child birth scene for the story… but I might… still thinking of how to do it if ever I will be making one. I will be needing help if I decide to do one. I'll just holler for help when I do decide to write it. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, I'd be rich…**

**Chapter 14**

A heavy silence fell. She kept her eyes on her clasped hands, refusing to look at Kenshin. Finally, when he didn't speak, she couldn't stand the suspense no longer. "You can't make me marry you."

"All right."

She raised her head abruptly and stared at him. "All right?"

He shrugged. "I can't force you to marry me. We'll let a judge decide what kind of custody arrangements would work best."

"You – you wouldn't do that." She put a hand to her throat.

"By now you should know me well enough to realize I mean exactly what I say."

"But that's half the problem," she said heatedly. In her agitation she rose from the chair and gestured wildly with her hands. "I don't know you. We've spent a total of only a few weeks in each other's company in our entire lives. How can you think we could make a marriage work?"

Standing had been a mistake. Kenshin stepped toward her, slipping his arms around her and gently rubbing his big hands up and down her spine. "Why couldn't we? Lots of people make successful marriages from much less." His embrace felt so wonderful, his arms so strong and secure, that she could feel her willpower draining away like an overused battery.

"Name some." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"That's easy. My parents."

She looked up at him. Another mistake. His hard lips was much too close. Hastily, she put a hand against his chest, holding him away when he would have pulled her closer. "No kissing!" She could see the amusement gleaming in his eyes. Averting her gaze, she stared at the metal zipper tab where he'd left it halfway up its track on his jacket. "Was their marriage arranged?"

A knock at the door interrupted whatever he had been going to say. Hastily, Kaoru pulled herself away from his embrace and smoothed her wrinkled travel clothes. "Come in."

"Welcome home, Your Highness." The handsome man in the uniform of the royal security stopped before her and bowed over Kaoru's hand.

"Soujirou!" Ignoring protocol, Kaoru reached up to hug the dark-haired man. "Lose any princesses lately?"

The guard bared his teeth at her, but his eyes were a warm, smoky blue. "Misao was sly, I'll grant you that. But I will never lose anyone on my watch again. Cost me a promotion, you know."

She laughed. "I hardly think so. I've heard of your recent success." Belatedly, she realized Kenshin was glaring at the stranger who still had an arm familiarly about her shoulders. "Kenshin, this is Soujirou Seta – newly appointed head of the Investigative Division of the Royal Security Detail of Kamiya Kasshin. Recently, he had the misfortune to be assigned as my sister Misao's bodyguard." She slipped from beneath Soujirou's arm and stepped a pace away, aware of the aura of leashed aggression flowing from Kenshin. "Soujirou, may I present Kenshin Himura, the Prince of Hiten Mitsurugi."

There was a silence that lasted a beat too long as the two men, so alike in height and built, assessed each other.

"My Lord Himura." Soujirou bowed formally.

"When will you be leaving us?" Kaoru asked.

"This is my final week in the King's employ," Soujirou informed her.

"Was there a reason for your interruption?" Kenshin's tone was courteous, but he left no doubt that he wasn't pleased.

"The King asked me to extend his invitation to stay here at the palace during your visit. If you wish to do so, I'll attend to your personal security."

"Please thank the King for me, but I'll decline his invitation. I've already made arrangements at the Royal Drake Hotel."

"Very good, sir." Soujirou bowed, turned to Kaoru and smiled. "I beg your pardon for the intrusion."

As the door closed behind him, Kaoru rounded on Kenshin. "Why were you so rude to Soujirou?"

"I didn't like the way how familiar he was with you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." It was nearly a snarl.

Taken aback, she decided it was time for a little soothing of the savage beast. Warily, she said, "You are more than welcome to stay here if you like. I'm sure my parents would be pleased."

Kenshin gave a bark of laughter that wasn't amused. "Right. Until they catch me sneaking out of your bedroom, you mean." He reached for her so swiftly that she didn't have a chance to evade his arms. "I don't intent to sleep under the same roof with you unless you're in my bed. And I don't intend to sleep under another roof from your for very damn long. You're marrying me. Soon. Before I actually have to kill the next man who puts his hands on you."

His words sent a thrill of purely primitive reaction down her spine, though she refused to admit that his attitude made her feel cherished and protected and safe. "I didn't say I'd marry you. As I recall, before we were interrupted, we were discussing the possibility of a marriage."

"The eventuality of our marriage."

"The _possibility_," she reiterated.

"There's no good reason we shouldn't marry," Kenshin said, pulling her to him again. "Kiss me, Princess. I've been away from you for more than half a day, and now I'm condemned to spend the night elsewhere, too."

"I don't _want _to kiss you," she said irritably. "All that does is confuse the issue." But as his hands roamed down her back and over her bottom, pulling her up against him, she moaned.

"Just think what we could be doing right now if we were still in Las Vegas." His voice was a rough growl in her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. He bent his head and seized her earlobe in his teeth, worrying the sensitive shell with a not-entirely-gently series of nips.

"We can't do this here," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know, but isn't it fun pretending for a few minutes?" His mouth slid down the side of her neck.

She shuddered, feeling her willpower draining away. How could this one man make her brain cells go on holiday every time he touched her? "Would you really try to take the baby away from me?" It was taking an effort to focus.

He stilled against her. Finally his chest rose and fell in a heavy sigh. Setting her on her feet away from him, he said. "I will do anything I have to to get you to marry me, Princess. You're never going to be on the other side of the Atlantic from me again."

And as she stood there, bereft of his big, warm presence, dazed and trying to comprehend his words, Kenshin made an impatient gesture. "Kaoru, I want you. It feels like I've been waiting forever for you. Can you tell me you don't want me, too?"

She hesitated, but honesty won out. "No," she whispered.

"Then marry me." That quickly, she was in his arms again and he was kissing her with wild, unrestrained passion, his hands roving familiarly over her body, pulling up her sweater to slide his palms around the pliant mounds of her breasts, murmuring in quiet satisfaction. When she dropped her hands to his waist and slid them around him, pulling his lower body against her so that she could feel the proof of his need for her hard and ready against her belly, he growled. Lifting his mouth so that it hovered just above hers, he dropped small, harsh kisses on her lips. "_Marry me."_

"I –" she sighed. "All right."

His body stilled completely for a moment. Then he kissed her again, only this time there was a tenderness in it that made her heart expand with hope. "You won't be sorry," he promised.

* * *

The next day, they made a short flight to the Hiten Mitsurugi kingdom and Kenshin took her to the vault at the Mitsurugi Castle where his family's heirloom rings were kept. His family fortune was easily as extensive as Kaoru's own and the array of rings he brought out to show her was dazzling even to a woman used to the finest of gems. When she threw up her hands helplessly and told him there were too many beautiful rings to choose from, he leaned forward and picked up a square-cut sapphire surrounded by diamonds.

It was a beautiful ring and when he slipped it on her ring finger, it fit as if it had been made for her. "It's a sign," he said in satisfaction. "This ring belonged to my great-great-grandmother on my mother's side. She had blue eyes just like you and her husband gave her an entire set of sapphire jewelry to match this." He leaned forward and kissed her, lingering over her mouth until they were both panting. "If you're good, I'll give you the rest for a wedding present."

"And just what does 'being good' entail?" she could hardly believe that throaty purr had come from her own throat.

He chuckled as he rose and rang the bell for the waiting servants to enter and replace the rest of the gems in the vault. "Not nearly enough while we're each sleeping under a different roof," he said. "Not nearly enough."

**A/N: another chapter for you! Sorry if it's a bit short. Its really busy these days so I will do my best to update faster and get the next chapter out.**

**Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…**

**Chapter 15**

He was looking forward to seeing his parents again as much as he looked forward to his biannual dental checkups. They were having dinner with the King and Queen. Kaoru had been hesitant to accept when his mother Queen Keiko had called yesterday with the invitation, and he appreciated her concern for his feelings. Still, he'd told her it was an excellent way for her to get to know him better, a lure he knew she'd swallow like a trout.

Last night, he'd been amazingly miserable without her, considering that they'd only spent one whole night together in the same bed in this whole crazy relationship. And as much as he longed to have her moving under him in ecstasy and sleeping in his arms, he knew there was more to it than that. The days they'd spent together in Phoenix had gotten him accustomed to her presence, to her quiet humming as she flitted around the house, to the gentle scents of perfume – and Kaoru that occasionally wafted down the halls. He hadn't particularly wanted to analyze the feeling that had swept over him when he'd presented himself at the palace for a luncheon earlier today and seen her come sedately down the hall to greet him.

Kenshin turned the car into the high, gated entrance to the castle a few minutes later. The guard on duty greeted him by his title – his former title, he thought grimly as he made the drive through the forested grounds and out through the expanse of lawn to the circular drive that fronted the enormous old keep.

He hoped his father didn't think this visit was made for the purpose of effecting a reconciliation, because nothing could be farther from the truth. The castle might be an outstanding example of architecture, but Yahiko could have the moldy old ruin – and all the others – as well as the yoke of responsibility that went with them.

As they walked up the wide marble steps of the castle, memories battered at his brain. He'd come up these steps many times as a child. His father would be standing at the top, waiting, and the little boy he'd been dreaded those first words.

_Kenshin! Come down from there at once. Climbing trees is for peasants. Time for your riding lesson and I'll be most unhappy if you're late again._

_Second place in the national geography competition. Second place? Really Kenshin, we expected more from you than this. The Hiten Mitsurugi name is one of the oldest and finest in all Europe…_

_Falling from your horse in the polo match. Fell from your horse! If you want the King of Kamiya Kasshin to consider you a suitable match for one of his daughters, you'll have to do better than that._

The little boy in his memories nodded docilely, but behind the blank face resentment brewed.

"You look positively ferocious." Kaoru laid a small hand on his arm. "What on earth are you thinking?"

With an effort, he shook off the past. "Just reliving the happy scenes of my youth. Come on, let's get this over with."

But she didn't move forward with him and he stopped and looked at her. "Uh-oh. You don't think we know each other that well, but I already know exactly what you're going to say next."

"You do not." But her voice was indulgent.

"What scenes from your past were you reliving?" he did his best imitation of a cracked feminine voice, and she laughed.

"All right, I confess. Maybe it's just that women in general are invariably nosy? And I'm just like every other woman."

"Not a chance." Kenshin took her hand and pulled her nearer. "Believe me, there's no other woman on earth like you." He raised her hand to his lips. "And I mean that in the best possible way."

She swallowed, and the rosy blush he so loved warmed her cheeks. He hadn't thought a simple compliment, if it even qualified as such, could unsettle her like that.

A butler in formal dress opened the door and Kenshin noted it was the same stodgy old coot his father had employed for years.

"Good afternoon Trumble. How have you been?"

"Very good, my lord. Welcome home." The old man's face was a study in blank disapproval, a look he'd worn since the days when Kenshin was a young boy trying to sneak in the kitchen door with the garden snake he'd captured. "May I take your wraps?"

Kenshin stepped behind Kaoru and removed the car coat draped over her shoulders, then handed over his leather jacket. "We have bags in the car. Could you have them taken to a guest suite, please?"

"Certainly, my lord. If you'll follow me…?" As the man turned and started down the hallway, Kenshin spoke again.

"Don't bother showing us in, Trumble. I know the way. Family in the drawing room?"

"As you wish, sir." The aged servant nodded stiffly, and Kenshin could see his insistence on formality was a source of irritation. Some things never changed.

They continued down the hall and turned left, heading for the room where he knew the family would be gathered, having their pre-dinner drink. As they passed a large linen closet, Kenshin paused and opened the door. Ha! Empty. Grabbing Kaoru's wrist, he dragged her behind him into the small, dark room, reaching out to flip on the single light.

She turned her face up to his and her blue eyes were wide and alarmed. "What are we doing in here?"

He looked down at her and smiled. Then his gaze dropped to her lips, slightly parted as she waited for his response. He could see the instant the intimacy of their position dawned on her. Slipping one arm around her, he drew her close while with his other hand he covered her hard little tummy, his fingers nearly brushing the warm feminine mound below as he cupped the small budge. He slipped one hand up to the back of her neck, drawing her up on tiptoe against him while he still held his other hand over her unborn baby.

"Stop thinking so much," he growled as he bent to her lips. "Turn off your brain and go with your instincts."

Then he kissed her, and just as it had every other time he touched her, the world fell away and all he could feel, all he could smell and taste and touch was her, surrounding his senses so that he could think of nothing else. But this time, there was a new element of intimacy in the meeting of their mouths, a recognition that this was meant to be. It was as if each of them had realized in their one day apart just how much they needed each other.

"You have to marry me soon," he said, and his voice was so rough and deep and hoarse that it didn't sound like his at all.

There was a moment when her gaze flew up to meet his and he couldn't read her thoughts. A cold arrow of fear shot through him at the idea that he'd been mistaken, that she hadn't really agreed –

"All right."

He might not have heard it if he hadn't been watching her face. Joy expanded within him until he thought he might have to shout aloud. But instead her forced himself to release her, then gently turned her around while he brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt and she fished a tissue out of her purse for him to wipe her lipstick from his lips.

"Let's get this over with," he said. "The sooner we can get home to Phoenix, the better."

**A/N: Not much going on in this chapter. Sorry bout that… But on the next one the Royal Family of Hiten Mitsurugi will be making an appearance… **

**Enjoy! And as always.. thanks for the reviews.. they are appreciated…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK.. cant stress that enough…**

**Chapter 16**

It was like facing a firing squad, she thought, as Kenshin opened the double doors. She'd met each and every one of the three people in the room many times before. _But you weren't pregnant and unmarried, _said the little voice inside her head that still shamed her from time to time.

The Hiten Mitsurugi family stood as she preceded Kenshin into the room. Though not a one remarked on her pregnant state, she knew it was obvious in the simple wool maternity suit she'd worn, and she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment at the slight widening of their eyes before they all hastily dragged their gazes to her face.

Training kicked in and she went from one to another, exchanging a small word with each person as Kenshin followed behind her. As they approached his father, she caught a flash of deep emotion in the older man's gaze as he looked at his eldest son. But in an instant it was gone, and after greeting her, King Hiko turned to Kenshin with a stern cordiality so remote he could have been addressing a peer whom he barely knew.

"Welcome home, Kenshin."

"Thank you, Father."

Kenshin didn't bother to add any small talk to ease them past the moment, and when Kaoru glanced at him, the muscle working in his jaw warned her just how difficult this was for him. Quickly she stepped into the breach.

"My father says you've got an exceptional colt out of the mare you bred to his stallion," she said. Then she blushed as she realized breeding practices probably weren't the wisest topic of conversation under the circumstances.

But King Hiko only nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, indeed. The last time we bred them, we got that pretty little filly who has gone on to win every two-year race out there. Your father kept that one, and I'm hoping this colt will be as superb a piece of horseflesh."

They moved past him then to where the Queen of Hiten Mitsurugi stood beside the wingback chair in which she'd been sitting doing needlework before they arrived.

"Your Majesty." Kaoru touched her cheek to the older woman's, noting the still-beautiful skin, and more importantly, the open warmth in her violet eyes as she gazed at her son. "Thank you for receiving me."

"It's my pleasure, dear." The Queen spoke to Kaoru, but her hungry eyes barely left her son. As Kaoru moved aside, the slender woman stretched up to enfold her eldest child in her arms. "Oh, Kenshin, it's good to have you home. You've been missed."

"It's only a visit, Mother." Again, Kenshin was stiff and abrupt, though Kaoru noticed his arms tightened for a long moment about his mother's slender frame.

"One we hope you'll repeat often." The Queen smiled serenely, but Kaoru saw the hurt she couldn't hide.

"And Yahiko." Kaoru held out both hands to the waiting man. A year younger than she, they'd attended balls and house parties and all manner of things with the same crowd of young aristocrats.

(I made Yahiko older… oh well, on with the story)

"Princess Kaoru. It's been too long." Yahiko drew her close and kissed both cheeks.

"Nearly four months. The last time I saw you, you'd been unseated during a hunt and landed in a mud hole as I recall."

Yahiko gave her a mock-scowl, then grinned. "You have a good memory. Too good." He turned to his older brother with his hand extended. "Welcome home, Kenshin."

"Thank you." Kenshin took the outstretched hand and the brothers shook.

An awkward silence fell. It was as if these people didn't know how to make small talk with each other, she thought. Then she realized that was probably the literal truth. Kenshin had lived at schools most of his life. Any attempt at "catching up" conversations would be severely limited because they simply didn't know each other well. Comparing them to her own boisterous, warm, loving family, she felt her heart constrict. No wonder Kenshin had trouble allowing himself to feel.

As the silence grew oppressive, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Kenshin stopped her by taking her hand in his and holding up the engagement ring he'd given her.

In a formal tone, he said, "Father, Mother, Yahiko, we have an announcement to make." He paused for a moment and looked down at her, holding her gaze with his as he said, "Kaoru has agreed to do me the honor of becoming my wife. We'll be married in Kamiya Kasshin in two weeks."

_Two weeks? _Suddenly time seemed to be rushing past.

He must have read the shock in her eyes because he smiled then, a small private smile just for her before turning back to his family. "In case you hadn't noticed, there's a bit of a need for haste," he added.

"Well!" the King's tone was too loud, too enthusiastic. "That's wonderful news, Kenshin. Congratulations to you both."

The Queen looked happy but hesitant. "I wasn't aware that you two had ever met," she said.

"We became acquainted at the charity ball last fall," Kenshin informed her. "Kaoru has been a guest in my home in Phoenix recently. We'll be living there after the wedding."

"But you weren't home at that time – " Queen Keiko stopped abruptly as she realized that her eldest son had indisputably been near his home at that time. He simply hadn't chosen to visit his family.

The Queen bit her lip and turned away, and Kaoru saw the sheen of tears in the older woman's eyes. "It was a very quick trip," she offered impulsively.

A muffled choking sound from across the room drew her attention. Yahiko's eyes were dancing with laughter and she realized she was only making things worse. Kenshin obviously had had time for _some _things. She could feel her cheeks heating again.

"We'll be married in Kamiya Kasshin, but we will continue to make our home in Phoenix," Kenshin said.

"In Phoenix! But you cant take the potential heir to the throne out of the country," King Hiko protested.

"I've said before that I will not be ascending to the throne. As for Kaoru, she cannot take the throne. Megumi's the eldest, so her firstborn son will ascend to the throne. I do remember a few things in governmental policy, Father."

"There's been a change –"

Kenshin's mother cut off her husband's blustering tone. "Where will the wedding take place?"

"At Wynton Chapel," Kaoru volunteered gratefully.

She could practically see Kenshin's temper rising dangerously close to the boiling point, and apparently his mother did, too. She put a gentle hand on his arm. This topic was not one she wanted to discuss at the moment.

The Queen was determined to get the conversation back onto safer topics. "Then we'd better get on with the arrangements. I shall call Queen Reika tomorrow and offer my assistance."

"Thank you, Mother." Kenshin stepped forward and kissed her cheek and again Kaoru saw the woman blink back tears. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm sure Kaoru would like to rest before dinner. Is there a room prepared?"

Yahiko strolled to the door. "Can you imagine that there isn't?"

That succeeded in drawing a chuckle from Kenshin and Yahiko beckoned for them to precede him. "I'll show you to her room."

They followed the younger man to the second level of the old castle and down several long hallways until he halted and turned the knob of a door. Along the way, she silently watched Kenshin's face as he absorbed the ambience of his childhood, but his expression was completely blank and she had no clue as to what was going through his mind. The only suggestion of tension came from the rigid set of his shoulders and the muscle ticking in his jaw.

At the door of the room they all paused. "It really is good to see you again, Yahiko," she said, breaking the silence that hung between the brothers.

"And you," he responded, reaching for her hand and holding it for just a moment. "Good luck with this baby. It'll be easier if it's a girl, I'm sure. No decisions to be made."

She nodded, and she knew her voice sounded troubled when she answered him. "Thank you."

"Kenshin…" The younger man hesitated. "I know it hasn't been easy to come back."

"I wouldn't have come at all if a certain skittish woman hadn't made me chase her through three time zones." Kenshin reached out and gave a lock of Kaoru's hair a gentle tug.

"I know." Yahiko smiled. "But maybe it's a good thing. You and Father needed this." Then he hesitated. "He's sorry, you know, even if he can't say it. He's been different lately – mellower – largely because it broke his heart to realize he had driven you away."

"You're trying to tell me he learned from his mistakes?" There was sarcasm in Kenshin's voice.

The affable mask over Yahiko's handsome face dropped away, and suddenly Kaoru felt the aggression that charged the air. The two men faced each other, glaring at one another.

"I'm not _trying_ to tell you. I _am_ telling you," Yahiko said levelly. "I remember very little of what happened when you two got together. If you cant forgive him, I'll try to understand. But I hope you'll think about it."

Kenshin sighed. "You ask a lot."

Yahiko shrugged, smiling, then he extended his hand. "Thank you for coming, whatever the reason. I'm glad you're here."

Kenshin hesitated. Then, grabbing his brother's hand, he pulled the younger man into an awkward embrace. "It surprises me to admit that I'm glad I'm here, too. Thanks."

In the next moment, the door closed behind Yahiko, and Kenshin and Kaoru were alone in the room. For an instant, he wondered about his brother's odd words when he'd spoken to Kaoru. But when he looked across the room at his woman, everything else faded from his mind except the need to reassert his claim.

He closed the space between them in three quick steps, taking her by the shoulders and dragging her into his arms.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The tension between Hiko and Kenshin is tangible enough to cut with a knife! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK… duh!**

**Lemon warning! This scene will be more graphic than the previous lemon I posted. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 17**

"Kenshin!" She squeaked and struggled, but he caught both wrists in one big hand behind her back, arching her against him and rubbing his body back and forth against hers, feeling the heady rush of arousal course through him. Her body was soft and warm and when he bent his head and covered her mouth, she didn't fight him but opened to his probing tongue as if she'd been waiting for him.

Maybe she had. He hoped he wasn't the only one who'd been driven crazy by the hours and the night they'd spent apart.

Lifting his head a fraction, he said. "Do you know how I felt when I realized you were gone?"

Her body stilled. "Furious?" she ventured.

"Well, that, too." He framed her jaw with one big hand. "I was worried sick. Not that you had decided to travel independently –" He forestalled her when she would have spoken again. "You're pregnant. You shouldn't be running around the globe." He paused for moment, and his next words were more of a thought spoken aloud. "I don't want you away from me overnight ever again."

Her eyes widened. They stared at each other for a moment and again he recognized that something had changed between them. But her body was calling to him, soft and enticing against him, and he couldn't think of anything but making her his again in the most basic way there was, telling her without words how much she meant to him.

Putting a hand on her hip, he explored the inside of her mouth as he urged her toward the high, antique bedstead with its tapestry canopy. When the backs of her knees bumped against the mattress, he slid his free hand around to palm one smooth rounded buttock, but the fabric of her skirt got in the way.

Releasing her wrists, he muttered against her mouth, "Get these clothes off," as he plunged his hands beneath her skirt and tugged her underwear down and off. She was unbuttoning the line of tiny buttons running down the front of her blouse when he stood again. Impatiently he pulled the blouse and her slip over her head in one smooth move, then tossed them aside and reached for her bra. As he unclasped the garment and drew it aside, her breasts fell free. He cupped them in his palms, feeling their cool weight warming beneath his touch as he slipped his hands around and around in small circles, brushing repeatedly over the sensitive nipples that rose to meet his stroking. Holding her, he fumbled with his belt, roughly unzipping his pants and then stepping away from her momentarily to discard the rest of his clothing.

Kaoru stood with her back against the bed, her chest rising and falling with her quickened breathing, her arms braced behind her on the mattress. He stepped forward, pulling her against him, and they both made anguished sounds of frustration and delight at the feel of naked flesh against naked flesh. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, giving himself off to the moment.

With his eyes closed, every touch of her fingers to his skin made him tremble. She smoothed her hands over his chest, flicking lightly over his nipples, then made small circles that moved steadily lower and lower. Over his rib cage, down into the tiny well of his navel, then even lower until she was brushing the thick curls that surrounded his manhood. She toyed with him, straying down to the creases where his thighs met his torso, sliding her fingers along the folds to the heavy sac that hung between his legs, gently cupping him in her hand with her fingers slowly slipping back and forth.

Finally he couldn't take another second of her sly teasing. "Touch me," he growled, dropping his head to seized her earlobe between his teeth and deliver a not-so-gentle nip of warning. He slid his own hands down her body to her hips and held her firmly with one while the other he dipped boldly into the shadowed cleft between her legs, finding her hot and wet and ready.

She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, feeling the silky heat, running her thumb over the tip and discovering the slipperiness already forming there. She rubbed her fingers around the broad head, then down again, clasping him in a firm hand and beginning to stroke him rhythmically.

"Like this?" she whispered.

His breath whistled in and out between his teeth in agonized pleasure. His hand between her legs pushed her thighs apart until she widened her stance, then found the entrance to her body and pushed one long finger steadily, slowly but firmly up into the tight channel. "Like that," he managed. He matched his fingers' motion to the strokes of her hand, feeling the pace quicken far too fast, knowing this was going to be over in a few moments, but he couldn't bring himself to drag her hand away. Instead, he found himself covering her hand with his free one and showing her an even more intense rhythm, tutoring her in the hot, fierce pleasures of fulfillment.

But all too soon, he began to shake uncontrollably with the effort to retain control, and he had to force himself to draw her hand away, twining her fingers with his when she made a sound of protest and reached for him again. The tip of his staff brushed against her belly and he groaned. He knew he didn't have much time. Withdrawing his hand from her center, he grabbed her by the hips and boosted her up to perch on the edge of the high bed, placing her in a perfect position to receive him. He clasped himself with one hand and positioned himself for the final claiming. Then he pulled her off the edge of the bed.

She slid onto him in a deep, smooth stroke so perfect she might have been made for the moment, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him even more closely to her. He thrust deeply into her and she cried out as her most sensitive knot to tiny nerves banged against his pelvis.

She threw her head back and looked up at him, her eyes wide, pupils dilated with passion. "I cant… I cant –"

"Yes, you can." Scarcely able to restrain himself, but still in control enough to know that he didn't want to go without her, he pushed his hand between them and found the little bump of pouting flesh with his thumb. Her body was quivering around him and he'd barely started a steady circling when her back arched and she screamed.

Inside her, strong muscular contractions squeezed his bursting flesh, and as she shuddered and heaved in his arms, Kenshin felt himself gathering into one giant sensation all centered on the hot flesh within her body. His hips thrust, withdrew and thrust again, slamming against her, and she screamed with each contact of flesh against flesh. His body drew taut, sensation dancing down his back, starting deep within him and pushing his seed up and out, arching him against her again and again, bucking wildly as he emptied himself into her receptive woman's well.

Finally there was nothing left to give, nothing left to feel but satisfied pleasure and drowsy exhaustion. His legs trembled; her ankles slipped from their clasp behind his back and her legs slid to the floor.

He reached behind her to the gold coverlet, pulling it back before lifting her and placing her gently on the crisp sheets. Drawing the cover up around her, he walked around to the other side and climbed in. she turned to him and he slipped one arm beneath her, drawing her close, conscious of how small and fragile she seemed. Her hand came up to rest on his chest and she nestled against him with one leg over his thigh, the mound of their child pushed into his side, cradled between them and he felt her give a deep sigh.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She snuggled closer

It was amazing what a warm, sweet woman cuddling up to you could do.. when it was the right woman. He lifted a hand and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his so that he could kiss her, long and tender. "Then sleep. I'll hold you."

**A/N: there.. lemony goodness for you guys.. it got hot and steamy… hope you guys liked it… **

**Shows how much these two wonderful people want and need each other so much..**

**Thanks for the reviews… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer… Me no own RK**

**Chapter 18**

Kenshin woke before she did. Easing his arm out from under her head, he grimaced when she grumbled and curled into a little ball next to him. Shifting himself onto one elbow, he took a moment to study her features.

She was so pretty. Her complexion was roses and cream. Her dark lashes concealed those incredible eyes – those penetrating eyes that made him feel she could see every thought in his head.

The first night they'd met, she speared him with one look from those eyes and he'd been lost. His body had leaped with interest, but it was more than that – it was as if he'd known from the very start that she was going to be his.

And she was. Satisfaction filled him. She'd finally agreed that marriage was their best choice given the situation. Idly, he wondered what would happen if he'd met her today, in Phoenix, with no pregnancy to make marriage a necessity.

Would he still have been drawn to her so strongly? Would he have called her again? Would he even consider asking her to be his wife?

Of course. That was how it was supposed to work. Arranged marriages were ridiculous, and seemed even more so now that he understood what it was like to be anticipating marriage to the woman he loved ---

_The woman he loved._

My God, it had been between them the whole time. How had he not known? How had he not recognized it?

On the other hand, why wouldn't he? He hadn't grown up knowing what it felt like to be loved. He'd never allowed himself to need another person, either, like he needed her. He _needed _her. It was a frightening thought to know that his happiness depended on this one small woman lying beside him.

Shifting onto an elbow, he watched the slow rhythm of her breathing. The milky globes of her breasts were hidden beneath the arms she had folded under her chin and one leg was drawn up, hiding the soft female treasure that had welcomed him earlier. Her belly, stretched and swollen, was tilted down to rest against the bed and he wondered how much larger she would get.

She was going to need him, too, in a very physical sense that had nothing to do with sex, he realized. For assistance as her body grew even more bulky and cumbersome, but more than that, for reassurance. He wouldn't let her doubt for a single moment that he found her desirable despite her pregnancy. The fact that she carried a child made from the two of them, from their very first memorable meeting, only made her more precious in his eyes.

Gently, he laid his hand over her stomach, over the womb where his baby rested.

His baby. _Their _baby. For a few moments he allowed himself to dream bout the child growing within her womb. What would he be like as a father? He wondered. He'd promised himself over the years that any children of his never would have to know the sting of critical words, never would cry themselves to sleep because they hadn't measured up, never would choose to spend lonely holidays at boarding school rather than go home. Hell, his kids wouldn't even go to boarding school.

_He's sorry, you know, even if he cant say it. _Yahiko's words echoed in his head.

Oh, his father couldn't have been an easy man to live with even if he had mellowed, as Yahiko claimed. And his mother… she'd followed her husband's lead her entire life. Kenshin sensed more than once that she'd have liked to be warmer, more demonstrative and loving with him, but she'd never disobey the King's edict that too much coddling would spoil the boy.

Kenshin's children were going to know they were loved in every way there was. If that spoiled them, then too bad. It beat rejection.

He came out of his reverie then to see Kaoru lying quietly, sleepy sapphire eyes studying his face. She reached out a hand and laid it gently on his cheek and he turned his face into her palm, pressing a whisper-light kiss there before taking the hand and bringing it to the back of his neck. Slowly he leaned over her and set his mouth on hers, kissing her with all the tenderness his newly realized love gave him. When he lifted his head, there were tears in her eyes and he knew that she caught something of his feelings in the gentle caress.

Dinner with his family was more of a success than he'd have believed possible before this day. But now, Kenshin caught himself thinking of the legions of ancestors who had lived in this very building. It would be exciting to share that with his child someday, on a visit to his father's homeland.

On a visit… for the first time he had a moment's dissatisfaction with his lifestyle. His child's heritage was here, where hundreds of years had passed under his family's rule. It was a remarkable legacy… was he wrong to reject it completely?

* * *

Flying back to Kamiya Kasshin that evening, to the palace where Kaoru was staying with her parents, he remembered what she'd been pestering him about during their trip the previous afternoon. Though talking about his childhood wasn't high on his list of favorite activities, he said abruptly, "My parents –my father in particular— had very set ideas on how to raise a little king-to-be. I had to ride, hunt, fish, speak French, read Latin, excel at mathematics and science, study the classics, recite every rule of etiquette, know proper forms of address -- you name it, my father believed I should do it."

Kaoru put a hand over his where it rested on the wheel of the car he drove. "Your childhood must have been very busy."

"Busy." He laughed, but even he could hear the pain in the sound. "I wanted to please. I can remember lying awake as a very small boy, rehearsing over and over again how to greet the King of Kamiya Kasshin at my first formal presentation the next day. But when the next day came, I was so nervous that I threw up while I was waiting to be presented. My father was so furious."

Her fingers tightened briefly on his.

"They sent me to school when I was five because my father felt I lacked self-discipline. It was horrible. Cold showers every morning, standing in perfect lines at all times, no extra servings at meals. For a growing boy, that alone was torture. But do you know what the worst thing was?"

He sensed her shake her head in the dark interior of the car. "The worst thing was that soon, too soon, I preferred that hellish school to my own home. At school, hard work had rewards. At home, hard work only meant more difficult tasks and more criticism."

He stopped speaking. There was no point in going on. She got the picture.

"Kenshin.." Her voice was soft and hesitant and when he glanced at her he could see tracks where tears had slipped down her cheeks. "I promise our child will never be a... a product to be perfected. Our children will be works of art, great treasures to be protected and preserved for their own unique characteristics."

Her words moved him, and the fact that she'd said "children" wasn't lost on him. Reaching across the car, he wiped away the telltale moisture with the pad of his thumb and caressed her cheek before returning his hand to the wheel.

* * *

"Mother, I'll be back in five days, I promise." Kaoru hugged Queen Reika. "Plenty of time to get your wedding gown altered to fit a pregnant bride."

"But why go at all?" her mother asked plaintively. "It isn't as if there's anything in Phoenix for you to do in the next two weeks.

"I have to go. I don't want to be away from Kenshin so long. You make the rest of the arrangements as you see fit." That wasn't a lie. She didn't want to be away from Kenshin. At all.

"We'll keep it simple," Reika promised. She smiled wistfully. "Although it would have been nice to throw a huge wedding for at least one of my daughters!"

Kaoru laughed, thinking of the men who had claimed each of her sisters, the whirlwind weddings and the after-the-fact announcements. "Oh, Mother, I'm sorry. We spoiled your dreams, every single one of us."

The Queen took her daughter's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "No, dear, you didn't. In fact, you've all fulfilled the only dream your father and I have ever had for you. You've found love."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at Kenshin, talking with the King. "Is it that obvious?"

"What, that you adore each other?" Her mother smiled. "Only to eyes that know how to spot it."

If only it were true, Kaoru thought as they completed their good-byes and Kenshin helped her into the car. He'd begun to treat her as if he truly did care for her. She'd started to hope that maybe her marriage would be more than a one-sided love affair for the rest of her life.

* * *

The trip back to Phoenix was tiring, but uneventful. She slept much of the way on both planes while Kenshin read and watched movies. When they stepped out of the car into the brilliant winter sun outside his home, Kaoru smiled and raised her face to its warmth. "I didn't even realize I'd missed this until now. Oh, Kenshin, I do love this town!"

He laughed as he walked around to the trunk to get their bags. "It's a good thing. My business is firmly established here. I'd hate to have to move it now."

Halfway up the sidewalk, she stopped and turned to him. "You'd actually consider moving if I asked you to?"

There was a moment of stillness in the dry air. Slowly Kenshin set down the bags he carried. "Well, " he said, "I'd prefer not to move to Kamiya Kasshin unless you cant be happy anywhere else, but yes, if you really wanted me to, I'd move my business." He reached down and took her hands, holding them in his larger ones as he held her eyes with his intense amber-violet gaze. "Don't you know I'd do anything to make you happy?"

She felt her eyes filling with tears at his tender tone, and she swallowed. "All it takes to make me happy is you."

Something wild and bright flared in his eyes for a moment, then he dropped her hands and gathered her into his arms. "I might have been too stubborn to admit it, but you've owned my heart since the first time I looked across a ballroom and saw those sapphire eyes watching me."

Dropping his head, he found her mouth with his, kissing her until she hung limp in his arms, gasping for breath with her body melded to his from breast to knee. "Let's go inside," he growled against her lips, "so I can make us both very happy."

**A/N: some KxK fluff… sweet stuff…**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.. and sorry for the late update. Just have a lot of stuff going on… **

**Enjoy!**


	19. AN

Hello, 

I'm really very sorry if I am unable to udpate the story. I'm finishing the current chapter and will be posting it very soon. Please bear with me for just a while longer.

Thank you so much to all that read the story.

Peace and Love.

Here's the first paragraph of the next chapter:

_Something was kicking him. Kenshin awoke in the middle of the night to Kaoru's stomach pressed against his. He lovingly stroked the distended stomach and said, "Hey you in there, don't you know that this is the time when regular people sleep?"_


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Here is the new chapter guys. I hope you like it. Again, RK does not belong to me.  
I made revisions on this chapter. I hope this is better.

* * *

Something was kicking him. Kenshin awoke in the middle of the night to Kaoru's stomach pressed against his. He lovingly stroked the distended stomach and said, "Hey you in there, don't you know that this is the time when regular people sleep?"

He heard a sleepy giggle and Kaoru's sleepy blue eyes looked at him curiously, "You do know that he still doesn't understand what you're asking him." He answered, "He's my son, of course he understands. He just doesn't know it yet."

Shifting onto her back, Kaoru ran her hands over her belly, caressing it lovingly. "I hope she takes after you, my love." Kenshin placed his hands above hers, violet-amber eyes gleaming, "He will have your strength and my good looks." Kaoru laughed and bantered, "She's going to be humble like you, too." Kenshin chuckled and asked, "You and Yahiko. Am I the only set on having a baby boy?" Kaoru just smiled.

Kenshin felt a sudden chill up his spine and asked, "Yahiko said it would be much easier if the baby was a girl. What did he mean by that?" He looked at Kaoru's bent head, "What did he mean by that, Kaoru?" A few seconds pass with no answer. "Kaoru?" Kenshin pressed on.

With a sigh, Kaoru said, "There has been a proviso since there is a lack of male heirs in the Kingdom." Kenshin was quiet for a moment then asked, "What kind of proviso?" Kaoru answered, "The first born grandson will inherit the throne, regardless of which Kamiya daughter bears them." Tonelessly Kenshin asked, "How long has this proviso been approved? It couldnt have been that long ago. These things take time to get approved"  
Kaoru didn't answer. "How long?!" He growled.

Kaoru stood up and went to stand at the far end of the room. "6 months ago." Kaoru whispered. She felt his anger, as palpable as a thunderstorm. "That's just great! You know how I feel about royalty and you tell me that if we have a son, he could very well be the next king? This is fing peachy!" Kenshin said. "When were you going to tell me this? You planned this, didn't you?" He said accusingly. "Since you know you couldn't be queen, you decided having a baby was the next best thing. The Queen Mother. You disgust me. I bet you're surprised that I wished to stay as plain old Kenshin Himura and nothing else." Kenshin turned away.

"NO! **_I LOVED YOU_**. All I ever wanted was to marry you and have a family. I was willing to move her to America or anywhere else you chose. " Kaoru said. Kenshin whipped his head back to look at her. For a moment he felt a brief panic for her health and for the baby's. She was shaking so hard he almost reached out and touched her. But he held himself back. "I didn't plan on having this baby! I didn't even know who you were the night we met! My eldest sister, Megumi is expecting a child..." "How good for her." Kenshin interrupted. "Her child could be the next in line for the throne. I have every hope that my child will not be the next king." Kaoru continued. "Every hope." Kenshin said.

"EVERY HOPE." Kaoru retorted. "But that's not going to be enough, is it? You have been so adamant to cut your ties with your family that you have turned your back on them altogether. You say that you don't want anything to do with being a royal, but guess what? I don't have any plans of cutting my baby's ties with my Royal Family. You won't be able to take the fact that our baby, whether it be a boy or a girl, will always be one step next to the King. And I cant blame myself for having a blood that could never be anything less blue! I like my family! I would never give them up or turn my back away from them in a million years." Tears were falling from Kaoru's eyes. Kenshin made a move towards her. "Stay right where you are. You can forget this marriage, Kenshin Himura. I will contact you when the baby is born because I do not want to cut you off from her life the way you cut yours off." With that, Kaoru ran towards the room next to theirs and promptly bolted the door.

* * *

There you go! The latest chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks everybody

The Royally Wed Series is also not mine.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not own RK..

* * *

Kenshin walked over the closed door and checked the door knob. It was locked. He listened for sounds coming in from the other side. He heard the distinct sound of water.. and something else.. his heart clenched in his chest as he heard faint sobs coming from Kaoru. He steeled his heart from pitying emotions and knocked at the door.

"Kaoru! Open the door! We need to talk about this! Open up!" Kenshin continuously knocked. After a few minutes with no answer, he slid down with his back to the door. "Kaoru, you have to come out sometime! And when you do, I'll be here." He said loudly. _"I'll be here."_ He whispered.

In the dark, Kenshin considered all the events that led up to this point. Their first meeting. The first time they made love. Kaoru cooking. Their trip to Vegas. Their visit home to Kamiya Kasshin. And who could forget the time they visited his homeland, Hiten Mitsurugi. He remembered their conversations. Her reluctance to marry him.

_Flashback  
"Kaoru. Marry me."... "No, thank you." Kaoru's calm voice.  
"You do me a great honor with our offer." "But I have no wish to marry solely to provide a family unit for this child. You and I lead very different lives." Another rejection.  
He remembered their trip to Vegas. "Kaoru, we should get married." Kaoru answered, "I believe we already had this discussion. No, thank you"  
Always, the answer was 'no'. Until he finally convinced her to marry him, by blackmail her._

'Oh my God' Kenshin thought. How could he have been so blind? She never wanted to marry him because she thought that he didn't love her. He never knew. He had so many hang ups about his family that he'd blindly accused the one person that meant more to him than anything in his life. 'I will give her time to rest and talk to her in the morning.'

Dawn came and just when the sun was peeking on the horizon, Kenshin knocked again. "Kaoru? Honey, are you awake?" He tested the knob just in case and was surprised that it opened easily. With hope that Kaoru had already forgiven him, he carefully opened the door. And found it empty.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom. Oh no, she could be lying in the bathroom, unconscious.' Kenshin panicked. "Kaoru!" He dashed madly in the bathroom, but it was empty as well. He didn't think that Kaoru would leave using the balcony window. But knowing her ability to slip undetected, Kenshin wasn't surprised. When he walked towards the bed, Kenshin noticed a white note propped in the middle of the bed.

Kenshin,

The wedding is off. I will contact you when the baby is born. I do not wish to keep our baby from you.

H. R. H. Princess Kaoru Kamiya  
Kamiya Kasshin Kingdom

Kenshin dropped the note and sat at the bottom of the bed. Kaoru's gone. He's finally driven her away with his temper. His anger and resentment towards his family. It was over. They were over.

* * *

-- Sorry about the short chapters... we're nearing the end folks.. so hang in there 


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Me no own anything. RK does not belong to me. 

Sorry for the very short chapters. I knew that Chapter 19 and 20 should have been made into one chapter but i was just too lazy. Im working off 3 different computers and my work is scattered. Sorry guys.

Well I hope this was better for you folks. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I appreciate all of them. Stay tuned for the next installment. I will try to finish everything soon. I plan on having one more chapter and then an Epilogue.

* * *

Kaoru sat on a commercial plane, silent and in despair. She swallowed and told herself to think of something -- _anything_ -- else but Kenshin. 

The pain battered her skull. How could he have believed that of her? She was right to break it off. Kenshin would never be able to get past his doubts, never be able to work through the anger he still felt at his father and his family for trying to make him into something that he wasn't.

Kaoru recalled King Hiko's face when they visited. Hiko Himura Mitsurugi was a man who loved his son... a man who would have to live the rest of his life knowing he drove away his own child with his demands and his untruths. But Kenshin would never fully understand that. Because he would never choose to allow himself to believe it.

Her eyes began to sting again, though she thought there would be no more tears to fall. She'd cried her heart out last night as she called a taxi and quietly left the house as soon as she could dress. Getting out of the property hadn't been as easy as it might have been normally but she'd managed it and then checked into a motel for the rest of the night. She cried endlessly into a pillow and risen at dawn to stare vacantly at the television until a decent hour arrived. Then she called and booked herself the earliest flight back home. To Kamiya Kasshin.

Even if Kamiya Kasshin didn't feel like home anymore, it was a better place than most to raise her child... Kenshin's child. Her breath caught and turned her sob into a cough, so as not to alarm the other passengers. She had to take the commercial flight. Her family's jet couldn't pick her up fast enough for her liking. She now wore dark glasses to hide her tear filled eyes and told herself to buck up and quit sniffling. After all, she was a princess. She had an obligation to present herself well in public.

* * *

When Kenshin disembarked from the flight he'd bullied his way earlier in the day, Yahiko stood waiting in the airport lounge, brown eyes dark with worry. 

"Kenshin, sorry to greet you with bad news but I don't think she's come here. At least not yet." Yahiko said.

Kenshin nodded, "Thank you for checking." "Father has someone looking into the flights, if she does come home, you'll know it." Yahiko said.

Kenshin was so disappointed, he could barely force out the words, "All right. Thanks again."

"I was sure she was in love with you," Yahiko said. "Was I wrong?"

"You weren't wrong. But I - I didn't handle it very well, I'm afraid." Kenshin shook his head.

"Is there any way I can help? Or would you rather I just shut up?" Yahiko asked.

Despite his misery, Kenshin smiled at his younger brother. "Just being here is help enough." Regret for the years he could have had with his brother coursed through. He tossed his arm around Yahiko's shoulders in a quick and affectionate hug.

When they reached the chauffered limo waiting at the exit, Kenshin was surprised to see his father seated inside the car. Before he could utter a greeting, King Hiko help up a hand. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do? Good, because I'm not sure I do anymore." Kenshin smiled sadly.

"Kenshin I know you're thinking I'm being helpful because I wanted so much to link my house with the Kamiya Kasshin's. And I admit, there's a part of me that still does. But that's not why I'm here. In fact, if you prefer that I leave and not involve myself in your life, I will." King Hiko said.

Quietly, Kenshin said, "I believe you have my best interests at heart, Father. And that's good enough for me." And he realized that was true.

The moisture that gleamed in the older man's eye embarassed them both, and there was silence in the car for a moment. Yahiko patted King Hiko's shoulder.

The King inclined his head. "I never tried to force you into a marriage based on --"

"Lies?" asked Kenshin.

"Half truths, at the very least." King Hiko cleared his throat. "I know what it's like to love someone. And it was clear that when I saw you together that you and Kaoru were very much in love. Being my son, it's entirely possible that you've done something unforgivably stupid --"

Both princes laughed and the tension in the vehicle disappeared.

Then Kenshin sobered. "I hope it's not unforgivable."

Slowly, his father reached over and laid a hand over his knee. "We'll do whatever we can to make it right."

* * *

Several hours later, a servant knocked on the door of the smoking room of their vacation house in Kamiya Kasshin where Kenshin, Yahiko and the King were closeted. 

Their butler handed the King a note. "The princess arrived in the Kasshin palace no more than 10 minutes ago." Hiko said.

"Will she see you when you call on her?" asked the King.

"Not a chance." Kenshin said. Once he would have endured torture rather than admit his mistake with his father. Today it no longer seemed to matter.

"Well then we'll have to get you in without being announced." Devious King Hiko.

An hour later, King Hiko's limousine was pulling up to the guardhouse at the palace gates.

"King Hiko of Hiten Mitsurugi and my son, Yahiko Prince of Hiten." he announced haughtily tot he guard as the man checked the two men seated in the rear interior of the vehicle.

The guard punched some buttons on the face of a cell phone and received permission to admit them. As the gates slowly opened, the limo rolled into the lush green gardens that led to the palace. Yahiko eyed the back of their chauffer's head and laughed. "Very good, Father. Very good."

The chauffer glanced over at his shoulder, eyes gleaming amber with violet hues. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

In the end, it was even simpler than Kenshin anticipated. Yahiko and King Hiko left him along a deeply wooded path close to the inner edge of the estate. Striding along the path, Kenshin looked around him to get his bearings. He'd chosen this location because the woods grew up to the edge of the gardens near here and the guards around the palace grounds stayed within sight but not necessarily within the hearing of the royal family. With that in mind, he hoped to get close enough to the house so that when Kaoru came out for a stroll, he could speak to her. Even if he has to sit out here all night. 

He couldn't believe how easy it was, considering King Koshijiro's well-known fetish for security. But the King of Hiten Mitsurugi would never be expected to be a threat. And since the King's own personal security team had personally approved any chauffers entering the premises where the royal family was in residence, the man driving the King of Hiten's limo had been cleared when his uniform insignia identified him as someone that has been checked out.

To his right, Kenshin began to see the beginnings of a small clearing. As he got a closer look, he said, "Well I'll be damned."

The palace grounds were enormous and he wasn't familiar with them. The sight of a small gazebo in the middle of the clearing made him shake his head. Could it be the same one? It looked exactly like the one engraved in his memories -- surely there couldn't be another so similar?

The drop of rain on his cheek caught him by surprise. But as the drops turned into a deluge, he sprinted for the only available cover, the little gazebo where he'd made love to Kaoru the very first time.

Only moments after Kenshin rushed inside the little entrance into the dry interior, a noise had him turning around to look for a pursuer.

Kaoru halted halfway through the door, her hand to her throat in a gesture of shock that matched the expression on her face.

"Kenshin!"

He recovered his wits while she ogled at him. "Why don't you come in before you get soaked."

"I -- what are you doing here?" Kaoru glanced back to the downpour behind her.

"Coming after you."

She straightened, and he could see her regaining her composure. She wore jeans and an oversized sweater, but when she moved in the room, her manner was so regal that she might as well have had on a crown. "You've wasted a trip." Kaoru said icily.

"Why did you come here?" Kenshin asked.

Her eyes flickered. "I was out for a walk when it started to rain. I simply ran for the nearest cover. I didn't come here for any other reason."

He might have said something at that, but a man getting ready to beg for his life was smart not to antagonize the woman he wanted to share it with.

Again, she questioned him. "Why did you come here?"

"I can't forget it." Amber eyes pleading.

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Back in Phoenix you told me to forget about marriage. I can't."

* * *

PS: Royally Wed series isnt mine too. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

AN: RK does not belong to little ole me.

Here we go guys!

* * *

"_That's _what you wormed your way in here to tell me? How did you get in here anyway?" Kaoru held up her hand. "Never mind." She turned and looked through the glass panes of the gazebo window. "Go away."

Kaoru's back was rigid, her arms hugged over the swell of their baby. Kenshin could see her profile, her lips pressed tightly together and her chin trembling.

"I've made peace with my father." Kenshin said softly.

"That's nice." Kaoru didn't look at him. But her tone wasn't so hostile.

There was another awkward silence while Kenshin tried to think of something incredibly brilliant that would persuade her to give him another chance. Finally he just blurted out the words that were reverberating through his mind. "You said you loved me."

Kaoru flinched. "Some things aren't meant to be permanent." She said sadly.

"Kaoru…." Was there no way to reach her?

"If you don't want to get married, we don't have to. We can live together for the rest of our lives without making it legal. Just please.." Kenshin's voice faltered. Stopping for a moment, he closed the space between them and stood directly behind Kaoru. "Kaoru, I don't want to live without you. Please come back to me."

She didn't respond, but she didn't reject him either. Raising his hands, he almost placed them on her shoulders but after a moment, he let them drop. "Please," he repeated. "Give me another chance. I was wrong about everything. Your father, my father, you.."

"You would live with me even though I refused to marry you? Why? So you can hound me to death until I agree to make your child legal?" The words were lightly mocking, but he heard the pain underlying them, and his heart sank.

Quietly Kenshin said, "Some of us learn lessons more slowly than others. It took me far too long to learn mine."

He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Her sapphire eyes widened and he could see a flare of emotion she couldn't hide.

"I love you," he said again. "I should have told you before. I should have trusted you.." His voice broke.

Kaoru put a hand over his lips. "It's alright, Kenshin. We'll make it right now." She cradled his face in her hands and moved closer to his body.

Kenshin gathered her closer and kissed her, relief flooding him. Despite everything he had done, she'd forgiven him. Could she ever understand how much he loved her? His mouth became more demanding as he dragged her closer, his body urging him to show her how much she was loved.

The only thing that saved him from dragging her down to the floor was the moisture on his face.

No, on _her _face. Kaoru was crying.

He gentled his hands on her, slipping his palms up to cradle her jaw. "What's wrong, Princess? Is it me?"

"No." She shook her head. Her eyes were so blue, wet as the windowpanes around them, and tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to cover his.

"I'll retain the title," Kenshin said desperately. Though that wasn't the path he intended his life to take, he'd do it in a minute if she'd agree to stay. To his shock, the words didn't bother him as much as it used to.

But she shook her head again. "It's not the title. I'll love you no matter what you want to do with your life."

He brought his hand down to wrap around her waist. "So if there's no problem, then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy." She leaned toward him for another kiss.

As Kenshin found her lips and claimed his princess, he felt something inside him click into place, something he'd waited for his whole life. He was loved.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked how it ended.An epilogue will be posted.

Royally Wed is also not mine.


End file.
